Entre no Ritmo
by Tilim
Summary: Ele precisava aprender a dançar valsa para seu casamento e sua noiva não podia ter arranjado professora melhor que aquela.
1. Prólogo

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Fic dedicada a _Mcjunior_!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Prólogo**

**Ele precisava se casar, mas escolheu a mulher errada...**

- Sasuke, nós vamos dançar valsa! - ela anunciou sorridente e autoritária do outro lado da mesa do restaurante onde almoçavam.

- Sakura, você sabe que eu não danço - ele respondeu sem nem ao menos encará-la.

**...uma mulher caprichosa e ciumenta...**

- Sim, ou acha que eu quero "algumazinha" perto de você? Esteja lá, Sasuke Uchiha, ou irá se arrepender - ao terminar de falar levantou-se e partiu como se Sasuke realmente tivesse medo dela.

- Essa mulher vai transformar minha vida num inferno.

**...mas que fez por ele a decisão mais correta de sua vida.**

- Meu nome é Hinata - ela disse-lhe fazendo uma pequena mesura - Eu se-serei... Sua instrutora de valsa.

**E enquanto ela tentava guiá-lo e ensiná-lo...**

- O que significa isso? Não vai adiantar nada - ele disse estendendo as mãos, os olhos vendados.

- Você te-tem que... Confiar em mim, Uchiha-san - ela aproximou-se dele colocando-os em posição de valsa, com ambos descalços ele não podia ouvir os passos leves de Hinata, apenas os seus desajeitados - Relaxe... Ouça só a mú-música e... Minha voz.

**...ele tentava descobrir qual era o seu segredo...**

- Hinata-sama - chamou uma voz da porta - Vamos, está atrasada para sua consulta.

- Sim, Neji-kun - ela se afastou dos braços de Sasuke - Desculpe, Uchiha-san - ela fez uma mesura e correu até suas coisas pegando a bolsa e dirigindo-se para a porta onde o homem de longos cabelos castanhos a esperava - Até amanhã.

**...não importavam os meios.**

- Você vai se casar em duas semanas, Uchiha - os olhos perolados encarando os inexpressivos ônix no mesmo tom - Você não tem nada haver com Hinata-sama.

- Pro inferno com meu casamento, Hyuuga - rebateu o moreno Uchiha - Diga logo, porque Hinata está tão obstinada em me ensinar a dançar?

**E ele conseguiu.**

- Eu amo dançar, Sasuke - ela encarou-o sorrindo abertamente, mas seus olhos claros estavam transbordando de lágrimas e de tristeza - Mas você será meu último aluno.

- Hinata... - antes que pudesse ou quisesse impedir seus braços a envolveram completamente enquanto as lágrimas salgadas molhavam sua camisa.

-

-

-

**Em breve!**

**Olá! o/**

**Mais uma fic, mas essa será um pouco mais demorada para postagem de capítulos, mas paciência que eu garanto que não irão se arrepender.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse trailer.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	2. A Valsa do Beijo

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo Um - A Valsa do Beijo**

_"Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que você gostará dessas aulas de dança e acho que elas lhe farão muito bem." _Essa frase pronunciada por Naruto deveria ser um encorajamento, mas ficava passando e repassando na frente de seus olhos, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas pouco movimentadas daquele bairro, como se fossem a pior das torturas.

Porque mesmo tinha aceitado aquela estupidez toda?

Lembrou-se, então, da curta conversa que tivera com sua noiva:

_- Sasuke, nós vamos dançar valsa! - ela anunciou sorridente e autoritária do outro lado da mesa do restaurante onde almoçavam._

_- Sakura, você sabe que eu não danço - ele respondeu sem nem ao menos encará-la._

_- Mas é o nosso casamento, Sasuke-kun, _temos_ que dançar._

_- Não._

_A garota ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, instantes que começaram a deixar Sasuke levemente preocupado, mas só levemente._

_- Então eu estou em greve!_

_Até temia perguntar, mas o fez:_

_- Greve de quê?_

_- De sexo, querido - a voz dela era matreira e essas palavras fizeram Sasuke olhar para ela, sério. Greve de sexo? Quem ela pensava que era para tamanho atrevimento? - E, não importa como, eu farei de tudo para não lhe dar um filho._

_Aquela fora a gota d'água. Teve uma imensa vontade de acertar-lhe um sonoro tabefe na cara, mas se controlou apertando os punhos. _

_Porque mesmo tinha aceitado casar-se com aquela mulher, em sua concepção, irritante e manipuladora? Ah, sim, pois se não se casasse até o fim daquele ano não poderia receber a sua parte de direito na empresa do falecido pai e a escolha de esposas estava limitada entre Sakura e Ino. Será que Ino seria melhor que Sakura se a tivesse escolhido? Era uma pergunta a qual ele nunca teria resposta._

_- Certo, valsa, que seja - relaxou, então, voltando a fitar o prato. Não era uma coisa tão macabra afinal. Sasuke Uchiha apenas __nunca dançara em sua vida__. Sakura sorriu e começou a se preparar para ir embora, retirou um cartão de cor creme da bolsa e estendeu-o para o noivo._

_- Esse é o endereço do professor de dança._

_- Espere aí, professor?_

_- Sim, ou acha que eu quero "algumazinha" perto de você? Esteja lá, Sasuke Uchiha, ou irá se arrepender - ao terminar de falar levantou-se e partiu como se Sasuke realmente tivesse medo dela._

_- Essa mulher vai transformar minha vida num inferno._

"Ou melhor, essa mulher é o inferno" pensou estacionando o carro na frente de um casarão antigo junto com outros poucos carros. Suas paredes e pilastras eram pintadas com um tom de verde aconchegante, enquanto suas portas e janelas eram feitas de uma madeira escura. Era um bairro tranqüilo e de aparência familiar e isso o fazia lembrar de sua noiva, deixando-o estressado.

Andou por uma pequena e curta estrada de pedra amarelada até a entrada da casa, as grandes portas duplas se encontravam abertas e um som abafado de músicas - clássica, mambo, tango e até rock - vinha de lá de dentro. O moreno entrou no pequeno Hall que servia de recepção, um balcão estava disposto logo na parede esquerda e uma garota aparentemente entediada rabiscava em um caderno.

Quando ele se aproximou a garota levantou a cabeça e o encarou com dois grandes e curiosos olhos claros, os mais claros que Sasuke já vira, beiravam o branco-perolado, mas tinham um tom leve, quase imperceptível, de azulado. Ela sorriu-lhe marotamente, conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso que as mulheres lhe mandavam, e começou dizendo:

- Seja bem vindo a Academia de Dança Soleil, posso ver seu cartão? - ela tinha a voz firme e decidida, mas parecia ser uma garota bem jovem, não deveria ter mais que dezessete anos. O Uchiha entregou-lhe o cartão que Sakura lhe dera e ela o analisou, sorrindo logo após - Sou Hanabi, venha comigo.

A garota de cabelos negros saiu de trás do balcão, era visivelmente muito mais baixa do que Sasuke. Ela guiou-o por alguns corredores, o assoalho era impecavelmente brilhante e bem encerado sob seus pés. Ás vezes, ao passar por uma das grandes portas de madeira escura, ele podia ouvir o som de várias músicas diferente, desde Mozart ao mais recente sucesso pop, ás vezes também podia ouvir algum professor de dança instruindo algum aluno.

Hanabi parou em frente a uma porta do fim do corredor. Abriu-a e um leve som instrumental saiu de lá de dentro, ela lhe sorriu e disse:

- Essa será sua sala pelas próximas seis semanas, Uchiha-san - depois passou por ele seguindo o caminho de volta por onde tinham vindo - Divirta-se.

O rapaz ficara olhando a garota virar em uma esquina do corredor e desaparecer. Mirou a porta entreaberta e se aproximou com certo receio, não gostara nada de Sakura ter-lhe contratado um _professor_de dança. O som ia ficando cada vez mais alto. Ele olhou para dentro do cômodo, era espaçoso e de onde estava podia ver um pedaço de grandes espelhos dispostos na parede direita e grandes janelas na parede oposta a porta e na parede esquerda por onde a luz do sol poente entrava.

Deu alguns passos para dentro da sala observando a paisagem das janelas, os jardins bem cuidados do casarão onde algumas pessoas praticavam Ioga sob as árvores frondosas.

As mãos do moreno mergulhadas em dois dos vários bolsos que aquela calça larga preta possuía, uma calça esporte que ficava extremamente bem no rapaz, e a expressão séria habitual.

- Uchi... Uchiha-san? - seus ouvidos captaram uma voz suave, tão melódica quanto à música que, sem que percebesse, havia silenciado no cômodo. Virou-se para encarar novos olhos perolados, mas diferentes dos olhos da recepcionista aqueles não estavam cheios de curiosidade e o Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia descrever o que via neles. No lugar do tom azulado, tinha um tom lilás fraquíssimo.

A jovem possuidora daqueles olhos tinha cabelos curtos e arroxeados, tão suave o tom de roxo deles quanto o de seus olhos, vestindo-se com um colã negro sob uma larga blusa de lã branca e polainas lilases sobre as sapatilhas negras. Sua postura era dolorosamente ereta e matinha as mãos unidas atrás do corpo. Era esguia e magra como uma dançarina deveria ser, mas escondia suas curvas que Sasuke sabia que ela possuía sob a blusa de lã.

Quando o rapaz voltou a olhar para sua face ela estava avermelhada, um pouco pelo sol poente, um pouco pela vergonha de ser analisada tão atentamente por aqueles olhos negros audaciosos.

- Meu nome é Hinata - ela disse-lhe fazendo uma pequena mesura - Eu se-serei... Sua instrutora de valsa.

Ele não pode conter o sorriso miúdo e imperceptível que esboçou. Então os planos de Sakura dele ter um instrutor masculino foram por água abaixo, teria aulas de dança com uma professora que, mesmo parecendo muito tímida para aquela profissão, não era nada de se jogar fora.

Mas estava curioso, o que será que havia acontecido para que ele não tivesse o tal instrutor? Hinata, como se lesse seus pensamentos, respondeu:

- Infelizmente, Uchiha-san... Gai não poderá lhe ins-instruir - ela olhou-o novamente depois da mesura - Ele fará uma... Uma ci-cirurgia leve no joelho - o jeito de falar dela era pausado e baixo, como o roçar da brisa nas folhas das árvores, e isso era meio irritante para o Uchiha que estava tão acostumado ao jeito espalhafatoso e alto de Sakura falar – Me pediu pa-para substituí-lo.

O rapaz deu de ombros, virando-se para as janelas de novo. Não se importava nem um pouco que esse tal de Gai fosse fazer o que quer que seja no joelho, já que aquilo lhe garantira uma instrutora, pelo menos, do seu sexo oposto, estava tudo bem.

- Gostaria de... Começar, Uchiha-san?

- Antes de tudo eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu não danço - ele pronunciou-se pela primeira vez encarando os olhos perolados ameaçadoramente como se aquela garota tivesse toda a culpa da situação em que Sakura lhe colocara - Só estou aqui por causa da neurótica da minha noiva, então me ensine logo à valsa para que isso termine de vez.

Por um minuto Sasuke pensou que aquela tal Hinata iria se desfazer em lágrimas tamanho o tremor que viu passar por sua face, mas ela somente soltou as mãos das costas e começou a dizer em sua voz pausada e melódica:

- Infelizmente... N-não é tão fácil assim - ela seguiu até o aparelho de som apertando o _play_. Imediatamente a Valsa do Beijo começou a tocar e a garota aproximou-se ficando a apenas três passos de distância do Uchiha - O se-senhor nunca dançou, Uchiha-san?

- Não acabei de dizer isso? - ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Bem, então... - ela ignorou a resposta áspera e encurtou a distância entre eles - Coloque a... Mão direita aqui - ela segurou o braço do moreno por cima da manga da blusa azul tomando cuidado para não tocar sua pele e levou a mão dele até o alto de suas costas sentindo como aquela mão de pele tão branca era grande e forte - E a mão esquerda aq-qui - ela pegou em sua mão esquerda e a estendeu junto com a sua direita, enquanto sua esquerda repousava no ombro dele.

Hinata achava aquela valsa essencialmente perfeita para o começo da aprendizagem, não era tão lenta e nem muito rápida. Ela deixava os sons fluírem enquanto instruía Sasuke a dar dois passos para trás, um para o lado direito, dois para frente e então uma meia volta.

Pena que o rapaz não parecia querer colaborar. Ele mantinha-se extremamente rígido, olhando para seus pés e muitas vezes fazendo o contrário do que Hinata dissera para fazer. Realmente aquele homem nunca havia dançado na sua vida.

Os olhos ônix se mantinham extremamente atentos em seus pés, enquanto a cabeça de Hinata estava inflexivelmente ereta. Aquele era o total sinal da insegurança. Hinata o conhecia bem, pois era daquela maneira que permanecia quando não estava dentro daquela Academia de Dança, introvertida, amuada e quieta.

Estava pensando nisso quando sentiu o pé de Sasuke pisar pesadamente sobre a sua sapatilha provocando-lhe uma dor que subiu instantaneamente para seu cérebro. Não eram incomuns as pessoas pisarem em seus pés na primeira aula de dança, já estava mais que acostumada e já sabia o que viria a segui.

Sasuke parou bruscamente saindo de perto da morena com a face mais séria e carrancuda do que a que entrara. Voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos e encarou Hinata:

- Eu disse que não danço - ele começou a caminhar rumo à porta. A Valsa do Beijo voltando a tocar repetitivamente - Podem ficar com o dinheiro do depósito que Sakura fez e em troca diga a ela que eu estou freqüentando as aulas.

- Mas, Uchi-Uchiha-san...

O moreno não deu tempo para Hinata falar, já saíra pela porta e seguia pelo corredor. Ela ficou parada na sala, a mão a meio caminho estendida para a porta por onde ele saíra. Estava inconformada, como ele podia desistir tão facilmente?

Por um momento pensou que era melhor deixá-lo ir, mas lembrou-se da promessa que fizera e concluiu que as coisas simplesmente não podiam terminar daquela maneira. Saiu pela porta, o sol já estava quase totalmente posto e as luzes do local começavam a se acender. No fim do corredor pode ver os cabelos arrepiados do Uchiha virando a esquina do corredor. Correu até lá o agarrando pelas costas da blusa azul.

Sasuke sentiu o puxão e estancou. Já estava pronto para se virar e despachar quem quer que fosse com palavras ríspidas, mas perdeu a coragem ao cruzar seus olhos impiedosos com os suplicantes de Hinata. No fim do corredor, Hanabi novamente desviara seus olhos dos rabiscos no caderno para assistir a cena.

- Uchiha-san... Não vá! - ela suplicou com a voz levemente mais alta do que a que usara para falar com ele na sala de aula - Por favor, te-tenho certeza que... Posso te ensinar - as mãos pálidas dela tremiam.

Ao longe uma porta foi aberta e vozes animadas se aproximavam. Sasuke praguejou tão baixinho que nem mesmo Hinata ouviu, ele não queria que os vissem naquela situação, a garota era instrutora ali, ficariam do lado dela com certeza. Olhou novamente para os olhos dela sentindo-se tentado a abanar o braço para fazê-la soltá-lo e virar as costas, partindo, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria. Ele queria ficar, queria saber o que aqueles olhos queriam lhe dizer. Hinata _fazia-o querer _essas terríveis aulas de dança.

- Tudo bem - a mão de Hinata o soltou para que junto com a outra fossem se cruzar sobre o peito da moça. Na face da morena a expressão desesperada foi substituída por uma extremamente aliviada.

Ele estranhou, sentia que havia algo mais naquele pedido. As professoras de cursos como dança, artesanato, pintura, línguas e etc., na verdade não deveriam ficar tão desesperadas por um de seus alunos decidir deixar o curso, na verdade deveriam apenas assentir com a cabeça condolentemente. E uma professora de qualquer coisa ficaria até aliviada se seu aluno desistente fizesse o que Sasuke fez, não exigisse reembolso.

Virou-se para continuar seu caminho sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra a garota.

- Até amanhã, Uchiha-san - foi à última fala melódica que seus ouvidos captaram, pois logo tudo foi abafado pelos alunos que acabaram a aula do dia e iam embora conversando animadamente. Ele passou pela recepcionista Hanabi que apenas o seguiu com o olhar.

* * *

Sasuke abriu a porta do seu apartamento, tirou os sapatos, tacou a chave sobre a mesinha do Hall de entrada e pendurou o casaco num dos ganchos atrás da porta. De tão distraído que estava nem notou o outro casaco que jazia ali e o cheiro de comida queimada que predominava em todo o ambiente.

Deitou-se no seu macio e enorme sofá de cor cinza e pousou o antebraço sobre os olhos. Sua mente estava longe, vagando em um mundo novo que acabara de conhecer, a música clássica ainda tocando em sua mente. Sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e desistiu da idéia de ligar a televisão para ver as notícias, ao invés disso virou-se de costas para a mesma, adormecendo.

Depois de apenas meia hora de sono Sasuke despertou de seu estranho sonho de uma imensidão perolada banhada com as luzes do pôr-do-sol por uma voz, não suave, baixa e melódica, mas alta, extravagante e aguda. Sakura chamava-lhe e lhe cutucava o ombro. Pelo jeito ele ainda não lhe dissera como odiava que o acordassem, ainda mais daquela maneira.

- Queria te acordar antes para avisar que estava fazendo o jantar, Sasuke-kun, mas você parecia tão bem dormindo - a rósea disse sentando-se em um espaço do sofá.

"E estaria melhor se você não tivesse me acordado, obrigado!" muitos de seus pensamentos o Uchiha tinha mesmo vontade de dizer, mas a sua boa educação e galanteio para com as mulheres sempre falava mais alto. Mesmo que essa mulher fosse Sakura Haruno.

- Venha, vamos jantar - ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele que, mesmo sem fome e a contra gosto, aceitou e deixou-a guiá-lo a cozinha. Sentaram-se a mesa em silêncio, Sakura já estava mais que acostumada com as poucas ou quase nulas palavras do Uchiha - Como foi à aula de dança? - perguntou esperando mais silêncio, mas para sua surpresa ele respondeu:

- Péssima, eu lhe avisei que não danço - ele lembrou-se dos olhos perolados de Hinata, calmos e pacientes, banhados pelas luzes do crepúsculo - Porque não desiste dessa idéia, Sakura?

- De maneira alguma, Sasuke-kun - ela disse sorrindo convicta - _Precisamos_dançar valsa no nosso casamento.

- Eu espero que isso não seja nenhuma idéia absurda para provocar a Ino - ele nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos do prato, aquilo estava muito gostoso.

- Não! Como pode pensar isso?

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, ele não precisava responder, sabia como Sakura e Ino gostavam de se alfinetar, não era surpresa toda a insistência de Sakura para aquela tal de valsa, portanto só se deu ao trabalho de continuar mastigando aquela comida deliciosa e que tinha impressão de conhecer. Quando foi que Sakura teve tempo de sair de perto de seus pacientes para aprender a cozinhar? Aquela mulher não era do tipo dona de casa.

- Podemos convidar o professor Gai para o casamento, o quê você acha? - ela perguntou inocentemente, o que fez o moreno responder imediatamente um sonoro:

- Não!

- Ah, eu sei, ele é bem esquisito, não é? Credo! – ele não conhecia esse tal Gai, mas não queria era que Sakura soubesse que não estava sendo ensinado por um homem, mas por um ser delicado e de várias curvas.

- Sakura, onde foi que você escondeu? - ele terminou de comer, colocou os cotovelos apoiados na mesa enquanto cruzava as mãos e encostava a boca nelas.

- Escondi o quê? - ela sorriu desconfortavelmente.

- As embalagens, ou você acha que eu vou acreditar que foi você quem cozinhou isso?

"Maldição!" ela pensou.

- No lixo do corredor.

- Hm.

* * *

Sasuke estava debruçado na sacada do prédio, a sacada que ligava os dois quartos de seu apartamento mais a sala. Ele vestia apenas uma cueca boxer preta e não se importava com o vento da madrugada. A suas costas, vista pela porta entreaberta do quarto, com a lua e algumas luzes de fora a iluminar o cômodo, encontrava-se a médica Haruno completamente nua entre os lençóis brancos da cama, dormindo meio descabelada, mas com uma expressão serena. Pelo assoalho jaziam suas roupas esparramadas.

O rapaz estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Não tinha nenhum remorso ou arrependimento de suas decisões, mas pensava em como deveria ser para Sakura casar-se com ele somente para que ele conseguisse a sua parte por direito na empresa. Ela tinha apenas 23 anos, acabara de começar sua carreira e já ia se casar e ele também queria aproveitar mais a vida.

Quando perguntara isso a ela, a rósea apenas lhe disse que lhe amava e que faria de tudo por ele. Mas e ele, a amava?

"Não, com certeza não" pensou respondendo a sua pergunta "Isso é só obrigação... E sexo".

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Primeiro capítulo, gente. Até que saiu rápido, não foi? Infelizmente os outros ainda vão demorar um pouco mais. Mas posso dizer que o capítulo dois de ****Projeto Hyuuga**** sai ainda hoje.**

**Espero que estejam gostando de mais essa minha idéia de fic absurda.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Mcjunior:_Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Nossa, nem me toquei que ontem foi dia da mulher, acredita? Mas prometo a você que vou trabalhar duro nessas duas fics, "Entre no Ritmo" e "Projeto Hyuuga". Obrigada pela review e os elogios. Beijos!

_Blue Crystal Rose:_ Ah, essa frase do Sasuke mandando o casamento pro inferno eu adorei escrever, também. Com certeza o segredo da Hinata é sério, você vai ver. Obrigada pela review e o apoio, continue acompanhando sim, por favor. Beijos!

_Miimi-chan:_ Fala sério, quem não queria ter um aluno como o Sasuke? Mas infelizmente eu sou tão boa quanto ele para dançar. Ah, mas eu não me importaria de ter um professor tipo o, por exemplo, Neji. Obrigada pela review, Mi, vou fazer o possível para atualizar brevemente. Beijos!

_Nylleve:_ Então, será que eu consegui fazer sua curiosidade estancar ou fluir ainda mais, Ny? Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

_Meriyasu:_ Obrigada pela review! Acompanhe sim, não irá se arrepender. Sasuke/Hinata dominará o mundo! Beijos.

_Hii.Carwell:_ Que bom que você vai acompanhar a fic, Deeh, fico feliz. E Sasuke/Hinata é o melhor dos casais! Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

_Sophia.DiLUA:_ Então está apostado. Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo Sophia, estou me esforçando para postar o mais breve possível. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	3. Represent, Cuba

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-XXX-**

**Capítulo Dois – Represent, Cuba**

- Sinceramente, Sasuke, eu não acreditei que você fosse agüentar mais que duas aulas - disse Naruto sentado no banco do carona do carro de Sasuke. O moreno fez a curva virando a esquina e parando o carro perto do prédio da Academia de Dança Soleil - Essa é a quarta ou quinta aula?

- Porque diabos você quis vir junto? - perguntou o moreno desafivelando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro.

- Pra ver você passar vergonha por não saber dançar - sorriu marotamente o loiro imitando o Uchiha e saindo do carro.

O moreno bufou. Naruto era seu amigo, quase como um irmão, mas eles não deixavam de se alfinetar e se irritar mutuamente.

O loiro andava sorridente ao seu lado por todo o caminho que levava as grandes portas duplas da entrada. Abriu a porta e imediatamente ouviu o "Bem vindo, Uchiha-san" seguido por um suspiro de Hanabi que deixara de olhar e rabiscar o caderno momentaneamente. Sasuke só a ignorou como sempre fazia e segurou a porta aberta para Naruto passar.

- Trouxe companhia, Uchiha-san?

- Tem algum problema, Hanabi? - ele perguntou seriamente. Não acreditava que existisse algum contratempo para a presença do loiro ali.

- Problema algum - ela analisava Naruto dos pés ao último fio de cabelo loiro - Precisa que eu o acompanhe a sala?

- Não, eu já sei o caminho.

- Que lugar grande! - o Uzumaki olhava para todos os cantos com seus olhos de um azul elétrico não deixando passar nenhum detalhe. Fitou Hanabi por alguns segundos lhe dirigindo um de seus sorrisos simpáticos a qual a garota retribuiu com um olhar penetrante. Virou-se para Sasuke a fim de comentar alguma coisa, mas o moreno já estava mais a frente no corredor. Naruto precisou correr um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Eles seguiram até o fim do corredor, então começaram a virar a esquerda, mas a voz divertida de Hanabi os fez parar no meio da curva:

- É para a direita, Uchiha-san.

O sangue de Sasuke ferveu. Podia sentir os olhos debochados de Naruto queimando-lhe a nuca, pronto para soltar uma piada infame quanto ao erro bobo do moreno. Fechou os olhos e virou-se para o lado oposto com Naruto, estranhamente quieto, em seus calcanhares.

- Faz cinco dias que você vem aqui e ainda não decorou o lugar? - soltou Naruto.

- Cale a boca - respondeu o Uchiha - Eu, pelo menos, não me perco no supermercado.

- Isso só aconteceu uma vez! - Sasuke pisara bem em cima do calo de Naruto - E não era um supermercado, era um HIPER MEGA MONSTRUOSO SUPERMERCADO - o rapaz loiro balançava os braços freneticamente para dar ênfase ao tamanho estrondoso do mercado.

- Era o mercadinho da esquina do seu apartamento, Naruto.

O loiro cruzou os braços, derrotado.

Sasuke parou ouvindo os diferentes sons de músicas que sempre predominava no local. Chegara à hora de dizer uma coisa muito importante para Naruto. O loiro também parou e ficou encarando o outro, confuso. Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento e então encarou fixamente o Uzumaki.

- Naruto, para entrar comigo nessa sala você terá que me prometer uma coisa.

Naruto ficou meio assustado. O que será que teria que prometer? Sasuke parecia estar falando sério demais.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke - o loiro também ficou sério, franzindo as sobrancelhas claras. Sasuke se aproximou o suficiente ficando ao lado de Naruto, próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Sakura pensa que estou aprendendo a dançar com um professor - começou - Mas você verá que a situação não é bem essa.

- O que... O que é que você quer dizer? - Naruto pareceu levemente assustado. Sempre fora um admirador incondicional de Sakura e não tinha vergonha nenhuma de mostrar isso e o pensamento de que Sasuke pudesse estar traindo-a não pôde deixar de passar por sua cabeça.

- Não conte a Sakura sobre Hinata.

O Uchiha disse por fim e voltou a andar em direção a porta, Naruto o acompanhou sem dizer uma palavra, somente assentindo silenciosamente com a cabeça mesmo sem saber quem seria Hinata. Chegaram à porta grande que Sasuke já conhecia bem. Levantou o punho para bater quando uma voz exaltada e desconhecida saiu de dentro da sala seguida pela voz suplicante de sua professora de dança:

- Isso é inaceitável, Hinata-sama.

- Neji-kun, não insista.

- Você não pode continuar com isso, tem que se tratar adequadamente.

Silêncio de ambos os lados da porta.

- Neji-kun, eu já lhe prometi que Uchiha-san será meu último aluno - a garota, dentro da sala, que estava banhada com o sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas, levara as duas mãos à frente do peito - Deixe-me terminar de ensiná-lo e depois... - não podia continuar, era sufocante demais pronunciar aquelas palavras – Além do mais, ambos sabemos que fazer ou não o tratamento é indiferente.

Neji pareceu derrotado, pois fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou profundamente antes de dar as costas a Hinata e se dirigir à porta com passos inaudíveis. Ao abrir a porta Neji se deparou com os olhos negros de Sasuke e os azuis de Naruto. Demorou-se mais nos olhos negros, pois o encaravam com superioridade a qual seus olhos perolados devolveram no mesmo tom.

* * *

O homem que viu abrir a porta tinha olhos perolados como os de Hinata e Hanabi, mas era diferente do das duas garotas. Tinha cabelos castanhos muito escuros e longos que lhe caiam pelas costas e vestia-se com uma calça social negra e camisa branca. As suas costas Hinata encarava o chão, até que seus olhos voltaram-se para os presentes parados na porta.

- Uchiha-san - ela pronunciou libertando-se dos seus devaneios ao cruzar seus olhos com os de Sasuke. Correu até eles parando ao lado de Neji que tirou a mão da maçaneta vagarosamente. A tensão ali no meio era palpável - Neji-kun, esse é Uchiha-san. Esse é o meu primo, Neji Hyuuga.

Os dois apresentados nada disseram e Sasuke também não fizera nenhuma menção de que iria apresentar Naruto, então ele tratou de fazer por si mesmo:

- Olá, você deve ser a Hinata, tô certo? - disse colocando um grande sorriso na face - Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah, sim, mu-muito prazer - ela cumprimentou com uma pequena mesura e corou um pouco ao estender sua mão para tocar a de Naruto no cumprimento. Ela forte e quente, pouca coisa maior que a de Sasuke ou de Neji - Ve-veio aprender a... Dançar também, Uzumaki-san?

Somente com aquelas palavras é que Neji desviou os olhos perolados de Sasuke para Hinata e então para Naruto. O moreno Uchiha não deixou isso passar despercebido.

- Ah, não, eu não - Naruto colocou os braços atrás da cabeça arrepiando os cabelos loiros da parte de trás - Eu só vim acompanhar o Sasuke. Não acreditei que ele realmente estivesse fazendo aulas de dança.

Hinata lhe sorriu e os olhos de Neji pousaram nela novamente, um pouco mais amenos.

- Hinata-sama... - ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, Neji-kun - não o encarou. Os olhos perolados passaram direto para Sasuke - Vamos co-começar, Uchiha-san?

- Hm - ele deu um passo a frente, mas Neji continuava bloqueando seu caminho - Com licença?

O de cabelos longos deu um passo para o lado dando passagem para o Uchiha. Hinata e Naruto pareciam não ver o clima de hostilidade e tensão que pairava entre os dois homens. Neji deu uma última olhada para Hinata, mas esta olhava para Naruto, então deu as costas aos três e sumiu pelo corredor virando a esquina para sair do prédio.

Sasuke entrou na sala de aula e ficou observando as pessoas praticando ioga no jardim. Gostava de admirá-los se contorcendo e pensar se conseguiria fazer aquilo. Com certeza aquelas pessoas tinham elasticidade o suficiente para conseguirem fazer todas as posições do Kama Sutra. Mas Naruto ainda estava na porta e Hinata ainda não colocara a música para tocar, esses fatores combinados o fizeram virar para encará-la sorrindo para alguma piada idiota contada pelo loiro.

Sentiu uma pontada estranha e teve vontade de colocar Naruto porta a fora a pontapés.

Limpou a garganta tentando chamar a atenção de Hinata e ela o ouviu. Virou-se preocupada e soube o que tinha que fazer ao cruzar com os olhos autoritários de Sasuke.

- Naruto-kun - ela disse e Sasuke não gostou da informalidade com que ela o tratava - Te-temos que começar. Vai ficar... Para assistir?

- Não, ele não vai - a voz de Sasuke saiu mais seca do que ele normalmente usaria com Naruto.

- Sasuke tem razão, Hinata-chan - mais uma pontada - Eu vou pra casa, vou de metrô.

- Certo - ela fez uma nova mesura - Fo-foi um... Prazer.

Naruto sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou. Enquanto Hinata entrava na sala, fechando a porta e se dirigindo até o rádio, o Uchiha voltou sua atenção para as janelas. O sol logo terminaria de se pôr e as luzes do teto alto se acenderiam. As pessoas praticando ioga enrolariam os seus colchonetes e cumprimentar-se-iam para ir embora. Viu o Uzumaki passando o caminho de pedra e sumindo atrás dos muros da Academia em direção a estação de metrô situada a duas ou três quadras dali.

Virou-se para Hinata pronto para perguntar-lhe quem era aquele tal Neji Hyuuga na verdade, mas sua visão foi obstruída, a morena acabara de vendá-lo.

- O que significa isso? - perguntou ele levando as mãos até a venda pronto para arrancá-la, mas a instrutora segurou suas mãos delicadamente.

- Isso é um... Exercício de co-coordenação, Uchiha-san - a voz melódica dela o tranqüilizou, mas não tirou o pensamento cético de sua mente. O som de uma música desconhecida, parecendo ser latina, mais rápida que uma valsa, inundou seus ouvidos acostumados a uma música mais lenta - Ti-tire os sapatos... Por favor.

- Não vai adiantar nada - ele disse estendendo as mãos tentando alcançar qualquer coisa para se segurar depois de tirar os tênis e as meias.

- Você te-tem que... Confiar em mim, Uchiha-san - ela aproximou-se dele colocando-os em posição de valsa, com ambos descalços ele não podia ouvir os passos leves de Hinata, apenas os seus desajeitados - Relaxe... Ouça só a mú-música e... Minha voz.

Ela começou a movimentá-lo, Sasuke só obedecia meio travado por não poder usar o que considerava ser o mais importante de seus cinco sentidos. Podia sentir o cheiro de Hinata entrando por suas narinas mais aguçadas que o normal e podia sentir quão delicada e fina ela sua pele tocando suas costas nuas. Naquele dia ela vestia o colã sem a blusa de lã por cima, mas suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma calça colada preta. Suas sapatilhas eram as mesmas.

E, o mais importante, a música. Era um ritmo envolvente, rápido demais para passos de valsa. Uma onda elétrica estranha percorria o seu corpo e o avisava que para aquela dança ele e Hinata deveriam ficar mais próximos e deveriam mexer mais os quadris e não os pés, também sua mão deveria ficar mais em baixo e não sobre sua escápula.

Hinata sentiu a mão de Sasuke se mexer inquieta sobre suas costas para descer e pousar sobre sua cintura. Corou furiosamente. Sua timidez era mais um motivo para vendar os alunos durante aquele exercício. Ele anulou um pouco mais da distância entre eles, mas Sasuke continuava se mexendo rígido e desengonçado. Ela se soltou e Sasuke parou imediatamente crente que fizera algo que não devia.

- Uchiha-san, espero que na-não se incomode, mas... Antes de lhe ensinar a valsa, que é uma... Uma dança de co-confiança mútua, pos isso dançada em casa... Casamentos - ela seguiu até ele ficando muito mais próxima do que a valsa exigia - Vou te-ter que lhe ensinar a... Se mexer.

Se o Uchiha pudesse vê-la ficaria encantado em como as cores do fim do pôr-do-sol se mesclavam incrivelmente bem com a face corada da morena. Se alguém de fora os visse, iria pensar que eles estavam fazendo algo mais que dançar.

A música acabou e outra começou em seguida, tinha o mesmo ritmo latino. A Hyuuga seria ousada, mas Sasuke era rígido demais, tinha que ensiná-lo a usar os quadris para dançar. O rapaz sentiu as mãos pequenas deslizarem pelo cós de sua calça e, com brusquidão, sentiu seu quadril se juntar ao de Hinata, uma das pernas dela entre as suas. Ficou assustado no começou, mas esse sentimento foi substituído pela surpresa de senti-la pegando suas mãos e colocando-as por cima de seus próprios quadris. Ela o soltou e voltou com suas mãos para os quadris de Sasuke.

- Siga o... Movi-movimento - aquela proximidade e a situação em que se encontravam a deixavam ainda mais nervosa ao pronunciar qualquer coisa - Dos meus... Qua-quadris! - e começou a se movimentar. Ela segurava-o e o fazia se movimentar em círculos junto consigo, primeiro devagar, fora do ritmo, depois um pouco mais depressa se alinhando a agitação da música.

Nenhum dos dois tinha capacidade de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

Ela anunciou para Sasuke, assim que percebeu que ele sabia executar perfeitamente o movimento circular, que iriam mudar. Ela começou a flexionar as pernas levando o seu corpo para trás enquanto o de Sasuke ia para frente e depois o inverso, o corpo do moreno ia para trás e o dela para frente. Complementando esses movimentos eles também desciam um pouco entre uma estocada e outra.

Mais uma música terminou e eles continuaram os movimentos, aumentando um pouco o ritmo.

Definitivamente Sasuke não estava se importando nem um pouco de Hinata lhe ensinar primeiro a se mexer, depois a valsa. Colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a cintura dela para prende o seu corpo esguio ao seu e ela o deixou fazer sem resistência. Sentiu os seios dela comprimidos contra seu tórax. Continuaram aquele movimento por mais uns minutos, a virilha do rapaz já começara a formigar incomodamente, mas a instrutora ainda não o mandara parar, só não sabia por quanto mais tempo iria se segurar. Pensou sobre o que sabia sobre Hinata: Absolutamente nada além do fato dela ser instrutora de dança e ter Hanabi como irmã mais nova e um primo chamado Neji, mas pelo seu lado ela não conhecia nada dele. Isso os impediria de transar ali? Provavelmente sim. Hinata não parecia ser do tipo de garota que ia para a cama - ou para o assoalho do salão de instrução de dança - com qualquer um.

Hinata estava elétrica. As mãos de Sasuke passeando por suas costas lhe davam arrepios que nunca sentira ao passar aquele exercício para outros poucos alunos muito necessitados. Ela era muito tímida para aquela técnica, mas o Uchiha era um caso completamente diferente e precisava dar o melhor de si. Só não imaginava que o seu melhor resultaria em trazer a tona seus mais devassos pensamentos quanto a Sasuke estar demorando demais para atirá-la ao chão para começarem a rasgar aquelas roupas incrivelmente incomodas e sufocantes. Não era uma coisa que vinha habitualmente a sua mente. Então o que diabos Sasuke Uchiha podia ter de mais que a fazia pensar aquilo? Com certeza já conhecera homens mais bonitos e simpáticos, mas... Não sabia definir aquele moreno de olhos ônix.

Então se lembrou da única coisa que a faria parar os movimentos assim que a música acabasse: Ele estava noivo e estava ali somente para aprender a valsa.

A música cessou e Hinata estancou os movimentos, mas continuaram na mesma posição. Ambos estavam levemente brilhantes de suor e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele tremerem ao deslizarem por suas costas para voltar a repousar em seus quadris, na verdade todo o corpo dele tremia. Afastaram-se com alguma dificuldade e ele cerrou os punhos.

Ambos estavam com a respiração levemente acelerada.

A Hyuuga se aproximou dele e tirou-lhe a venda. Os olhos de Sasuke estavam fechados por baixo dela e o sol já havia se posto totalmente. As pessoas praticando ioga já haviam recolhido seus colchonetes e ido embora e os sons de alguns alunos saindo das outras salas ao longo daquele corredor também podia ser ouvido um pouco abafado pela quarta música latina que começara a tocar.

- A-acho que... É suficiente p-por hoje, Uchiha-san - Hinata foi até o rádio e o desligou e completou sem se virar - Pra... Pratique mais em ca-casa.

Ele não disse nada, somente vestiu os sapatos e se dirigiu a saída. A dançarina só respirou aliviada ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando. Deixou-se cair sentada no chão ao lado do rádio, as pernas latejando e doendo tanto que pareciam queimar seus músculos. Aquela sensação de dor substituiu o prazer de minutos atrás.

- Hinata-sama! - Neji acabara de abrir a porta, tinha vindo ao encontro da morena assim que vira o Uchiha passando pela portaria onde estava esperando com Hanabi. Agora ele ajoelhava-se perto dela e a colocava recostada em seu peito forte - Eu avisei, Hinata-sama, você precisa tratar direito essa...

- Neji! - ela falou com há voz um pouco elevada - Não deixe tudo pior do que já está!

Ele relaxou seu olhar firme e levantou-se segurando a garota. Tudo que poderia fazer era apoiá-la.

* * *

Sasuke passou rapidamente pelos corredores, alguns alunos ainda passavam pelos corredores em direção a saída e outros entravam. Bailarinas com seus colãs e meias-calça rosadas, dançarinos de tango com calças e camisas largas e sapatos lustrosos, os praticantes de ginástica, de dança de rua, de jazz, de salsa, merengue, flamengo e vários outros tipos de dança ensinados no local de Sasuke não conhecia.

Viu Neji com os braços cruzados apoiado em uma parte do balcão, Hanabi estava debruçada sobre ele tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz Hyuuga, mas sem sucesso. Assim que os olhos perolados se ergueram e encararam brevemente o Uchiha, Neji saiu de perto do balcão e passou por Sasuke em direção a sala de Hinata.

Ele saiu do local ouvindo o "Até amanhã" costumeiro de Hanabi, mas novamente não deu atenção. Sentiu a brisa gelada da noite tocar-lhe o rosto, mas não obtendo sucesso em secar-lhe as gotas de suor da testa e dos braços. Entrou em seu carro e ligou o ar condicionado, não deu a partida, muito menos tocou no volante. Ficou parado olhando para baixo com a confiança de estar protegido atrás dos vidros fumê. Demorou alguns minutos para finalmente colocar uma mão sobre o volante, pender a cabeça e passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

Como era possível? Como aquela garota conseguira deixá-lo naquele estado de excitação com simples movimentos? Tenha dó, ele não era mais um adolescente cheio de hormônios e também não era um homem sem autocontrole, então como? Qual era o segredo de Hinata, se nem Sakura, sua noiva e com quem fazia amor regularmente, conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado com carícias?

Bateu com a testa no volante. Conhecia aquela mulher a menos de uma semana e ela já o deixara assim.

Sorriu levemente ainda com a cabeça recostada no volante. Na verdade havia um lado seu que gostara profundamente daquela sensação. Um lado seu que era malicioso e que estava tremendamente tentado a permanecer naquela sala e fazer coisas que não deveria por estar noivo. A sensação de fazer o que era errado era tremendamente prazerosa e por um momento pensou que Hinata deveria ter sentido a mesma coisa ou ela estava sendo estritamente profissional e só lhe passando o exercício?

- Não, ela deve ter sentido alguma coisa, também - levantou a cabeça e deu a partida. Naquela noite ele não precisaria ter Sakura em sua cama.

* * *

- Tenten, já cheguei - anunciou Neji entrando no apartamento e ajudando Hinata a fazê-lo - Hinata está aqui.

- Olá, Neji, que bom que chegou - Tenten saiu da cozinha e tirou seus óculos de leitura prendendo-os no colarinho da blusa que vestia - Hinata! - ela correu até a moça para ajudá-la a se sentar no sofá. Sentou ao lado dela em seguida - Ah, querida, o que aconteceu?

- Ela andou se esforçando demais de novo - disse Neji jogando suas chaves, o celular e a bolsa de Hinata sobre a mesa da sala de jantar raramente usada - Não pode ficar sozinha no apartamento.

- Hinata, você tem que se cuidar mais - a mulher de Neji a olhava com os olhos castanhos transbordando carinho.

No começo do namoro de Tenten e Neji, Hinata pensou que aconteceria o mesmo que com as namoradas anteriores do primo, todas se separariam dele por terem ciúmes demais dos cuidados dele para com Hinata, mas Tenten fora diferente. Ela simplesmente era um amor de pessoa com Hinata e sempre a estava ajudando também.

Tenten Mitsashi era uma advogada. Porém na sua vida particular ela era completamente diferente da fera que se transformava diante de um tribunal. Neji Hyuuga era administrador de empresas. Eles só se conheceram por causa do bingo maluco da empresa de Neji para a qual Tenten fora convidada acidentalmente.

Eles se casaram depois de três anos de namoro e a mulher sempre ajudara Neji a cuidar de Hinata. A doença dela não era terminal, mas o sofrimento emocional por qual a dançarina passara todos os anos de sua infância e adolescência sendo repudiada pelo pai pelo que escolhera fazer da vida e depois de sair de casa para seguir o seu sonho, para a insatisfação de Hiashi, tudo fosse acabar era demais para ela.

- Tenten, me desculpe - disse a morena enquanto Tenten colocava sua cabeça sobre seu colo e acariciava os curtos fios negro-azulados.

- Não seja boba, Hinata - ela lhe sorriu - Você é bem vinda aqui.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Mais uma vez iria ser uma intrusa naquele lugar particular de Neji e Tenten, mais uma vez seria ela o estorvo por causa de sua doença que lhe causava completa exaustão depois de muito desgaste físico. Mais uma vez Neji insistira que ela não poderia ficar sozinha, mesmo já sendo uma mulher adulta e independente. Sabia que o primo só queria lhe ajudar e proteger, mas...

"Eu preciso viver sozinha o que resta desse meu sonho" pensou começando a adormecer.

**-xxx-**

**Olá! o/**

**Desculpem-me a demora e o fim meio triste desse capítulo, mas eu queria trazer um pouco mais a tona a doença da Hinata, será mais explicada nos próximos capítulos.**

**Cara, eu AMEI escrever sobre o Sasuke rebolando. Agora, imaginem só que pedaço de mal caminho! Preciso de um banho frio.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Haruno-Sakura19, Meriyasu, Schne Hissi, Blue Cristal Rose, Nylleve, Prii O., Sophia.DiLUA, Miimi-chan, Uchiha Haito, Hii.Carwell, Mayza _e _.bru-chan xP_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**

**P.S.: Dêem uma olhada nas capas no meu profile! ;D**


	4. Ironic Heaven

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo Três - Ironic Heaven**

- Hinata-sama, você prometeu, dessa vez não irá fugir - Neji impedia-lhe a passagem. Já estava atrasada para chegar à sala e começar os preparativos para sua próxima aula, com Sasuke Uchiha, uma aula para qual não podia considerar-se ansiosa. Depois do que fizera na noite passada não saberia dizer se tinha cara de pau o suficiente para encarar Sasuke.

- Neji-kun, eu t-tenho...

- Hinata-sama - ele franziu fortemente as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Hinata sabia que Neji podia se tornar um homem muito intimidador e insistente quando contrariado - Não adianta!

Ela suspirou derrotada e olhou para o relógio pendular no corredor por cima do ombro de Neji. Eram cinco e meia da tarde, o Uchiha era um homem extremamente pontual e estaria ali exatamente às 15 para as 6 como fazia todos os dias.

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas não queria encontrá-lo por acaso ao sair dali com Neji e ter que dar-lhe qualquer explicação, então sorriu para o primo de forma tranqüilizadora e concordou com a cabeça. Ele deu passagem para ela descruzando os braços.

- Vou avisar Hanabi - ele disse seguindo para a entrada enquanto Hinata entrava em um dos vestiários - Nos encontramos no carro.

* * *

- Não acredito, Sasuke! - reclamava a voz de Sakura por telefone enquanto ele entrava no carro e afrouxava a gravata - Como você não pode faltar um único dia dessas aulas para jantarmos com nossos padrinhos?

- Caso você tenha se esquecido, Sakura - ele apoiou o celular no ombro e deu a partida. Aquele dia tinha ficado preso no escritório por um tempo a mais do que costumava e não teria tempo de passar em casa para trocar-se. Hinata deveria estar preocupada e, portanto, queria chegar o quanto antes, apesar de não saber o porquê de estar preocupado com o que a sua instrutora estaria pensando - Foi você quem inventou essas ridículas aulas de dança.

- Tão ridículas que você não falta um dia sequer.

O moreno teve vontade de bater a cabeça no volante. Se continuasse ouvindo a voz de Sakura reclamando tanto por uma coisa que ela mesma escolhera para ele iria acabar com uma perfeita dor de cabeça e descontando suas frustrações em Hinata.

Afastou o celular da orelha tentado a jogá-lo para fora da janela. Estava parado em um sinal vermelho, um garotinho no carro ao lado olhava-o com um pirulito vermelho na boca e uma sobrancelha erguida. O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente para o pobre garotinho inocente que, amedrontado, abaixou-se no banco e fechou o vidro. O sinal abriu e ele voltou com o celular para ouvir Sakura.

- Eu vou ver o que dá pra fazer - ele respondeu virando uma esquina - Quem sabe sair mais cedo.

- Fantástico, Sasuke-kun - ela chamou-o pelo apelido carinhoso. Sasuke já poderia considerar-se "fora de perigo".

- Certo - ele finalizou - Tchau.

"Esse casamento está tornando a Sakura ainda mais insuportável" ele pensou avistando o telhado do casarão que era a Academia de Dança Soleil depois de alguns minutos "Porque mesmo ainda vou me casar com ela?".

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e estacionou na sua vaga de sempre do lado de fora da Academia e seguiu, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, pela estrada de pedra até a entrada. Deu uma olhada para a sua esquerda onde os praticantes de ioga estavam se esticando e para as janelas da sua sala de aprendizagem. O sol poente batia nelas não o deixando ver o interior.

Abriu uma das grandes portas da frente, mas estranhou não ouvir o costumeiro "Bem vindo, Uchiha-san" de Hanabi. A garota estava lá, atrás do balcão, e anteriormente rabiscava no caderno, mas não lhe lançava o sorriso de canto nem soltava o seu suspiro emocionado. Mantinha a face séria e assim que ele ameaçou dar o primeiro passo em direção a sua sala, a garota saiu de trás do balcão de madeira colocando-se na sua frente. Hanabi era uns cinco centímetros menor que Hinata e uns vinte centímetros menor que Sasuke, mas o seu ar altivo e autoritário era muito diferente do jeito carinhoso e sutil de Hinata.

- Hinata não está, Uchiha-san - anunciou a morena o olhado nos olhos e Sasuke poderia jurar, se conhecesse Hanabi um pouco melhor, que eles possuíam sinais de tristeza - Ela teve que ir a um compromisso inadiável.

- Que compromisso? - Sasuke só percebeu o quanto estava se intrometendo na vida de Hinata depois de fazer a pergunta.

- Isso é particular, mas ela pediu para lhe garantir que isso não vai mais se repetir.

- Que seja – ele respondeu irritado, agora teria que ir ao jantar de Sakura, pois tinha certeza que ela ligaria para a Academia de Dança para que o liberassem das aulas daquele dia.

Dando as costas para a garota Sasuke voltou para as grandes portas duplas e abriu uma delas para sair, mas parou ainda com a mão na maçaneta e voltou à cabeça para encarar Hanabi. Teve o intuito de dizer mais alguma coisa, perguntar se Hinata iria ficar bem, mas desistiu e saiu do local.

Chegou ao carro estacionado ali perto e pegou o celular que nunca levava para as aulas e segurou firme o digito seis, digito de comando para uma ligação direta para o celular da médica.

- Alô? Sasuke?

- Consegui sair da aula de dança hoje - ele anunciou dando partida - Estou indo tomar um banho.

- Sasuke-kun, isso é muito bom! - Sakura felicitou-se do outro lado do telefone. Estava sentada sobre o vaso sanitário com a tampa abaixada, a perna direita apoiada na banheira, enquanto passava nos dedos dos pés um esmalte vermelho - Naruto, Ino, Gaara e Temari vão gostar muito.

- Local e hora? - perguntou querendo terminar logo com aquela conversa.

- Tony's, às 20 - ela terminou de passar o esmalte e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo rosa que insistia em sair de sob a toalha enrolada em sua cabeça - Passa pra me pegar, querido?

- Claro.

"Tony's é um restaurante grego" penso o moreno "Odeio comida grega."

* * *

- Hiashi está na cidade, Neji? - perguntou Tenten deitando-se na cama observando o marido ajeitar a camisa branca em contraste com a gravata preta. Neji sempre ficava muito bem com aquelas cores, combinando com seus olhos.

- Está - ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Você levou a Hinata no médico hoje, não levou? Como ela está?

- O de sempre. Ela não pode se esforçar muito mais, o desgaste dos ossos dela está em estado crítico.

- Ela prometeu que esse seria o último aluno, não foi?

Neji terminou de arrumar o nó da gravata e penteou os longos cabelos. Colocou a escova sobre a pia do banheiro com um suspiro pesado.

- Você conhece Hinata-sama, Tenten - Neji prendeu a ponta do cabelo - Ela adora dançar.

- Isso deve estar sendo muito difícil pra ela, principalmente Hiashi não a apoiando - a advogada levantou-se e andou até o marido que estava quase pronto para o jantar familiar Hyuuga que acontecia toda vez que o patriarca Hyuuga estava na cidade. Mesmo como esposa de Neji, por não ter elo de sangue com a família, Tenten nunca comparecia a esses jantares - Não deixe Hanabi chegar muito perto de você, certo?

- Tenten - ele repreendeu de forma descontraída o ciúme bobo da esposa para com a garota que sorria marotamente para qualquer par de calças que achava atraente. Amarrou a faixa negra na testa para esconder a tatuagem de sua linhagem e seguiu para sair de casa com a morena em seu encalço.

- Boa sorte - ela disse beijando-lhe levemente os lábios - Mande um abraço para Hinata.

Ele concordou e começou a descer as escadas até o subsolo do prédio, não tinha muita paciência para esperar o elevador.

* * *

- Eu ainda acredito que o Naruto se perdeu - disse Ino tomando um gole de vinho.

Ino estava no Tony's com Gaara ao seu lado e Temari em uma das pontas da mesa. Sasuke e Sakura estavam a sua frente, de costas para as grandes janelas do local e encarando a entrada. Só Naruto faltava estar presente naquele jantar.

- Sakura, eu soube que você foi promovida para diretora da ala cirúrgica - comentou Temari, a loira era repórter e sempre tinha alguma novidade ou assunto para puxar conversar, não importando do que se tratava, ela não deixava passar qualquer detalhe.

- É, fui - a rósea sorriu largamente com o comentário - Estava muito disputado, temos ótimos médicos na equipe, mas... Bem, eles continuam sendo ótimos médicos.

- Meus parabéns - Temari mirou Sasuke que estava alheio a conversa, até que o tirou de seus devaneios - Não está feliz, Sasuke?

- O quê? - ele perguntou voltando a focar seus olhos na loira, e então olhou para Sakura que desviou os olhos bebendo um gole do seu vinho - Claro, claro que estou.

"Apesar de Sakura não ter me dito que foi promovida" pensou o rapaz.

- Acho que Naruto chegou - observou Sakura - Vi uma cabeleira loira logo depois daquela família esquisita.

E naquele momento Sasuke perdeu totalmente a sua, já escassa, cor. A "família esquisita" a qual Sakura se referia inocentemente eram ninguém menos que a família de Hinata. O Uchiha reconheceu imediatamente o rosto sério de Neji, o sorriso maroto de Hanabi para um garçom e a face de olhar ingênuo de Hinata. Presumiu que o senhor mais velho fosse pai ou alguma coisa assim dela. Evidentemente que a rósea não se lembrava de Hanabi com quem tinha falado para Sasuke começar as aulas de dança.

Realmente, atrás de sua instrutora de dança se encontrava Naruto, mas ele simplesmente encantara-se com Hinata a tal ponto que não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela. Ela não estava nada de mais, com um vestido de um tom azul bem escuro que lhe caia até os joelhos, de alças, mas com um decote reto que deixava levemente visível o início da curva de seus seios. Sem colares, anéis, pulseiras ou qualquer coisa assim, somente um presilha prateada prendendo-lhe parte dos cabelos curtos do lado esquerdo.

Com certeza Sasuke achava que a própria noiva estava bem mais atraente, sedutora e arrumada que a Hyuuga, com o vestido verde de um ombro só e com comprimento até o meio de suas coxas. Uma gargantilha de ametistas contrastava com seus cabelos, assim como os brincos de mesma cor e a aliança prateada, com um rubi de tamanho médio incrustado em seu centro.

O moreno Uchiha não sabia o que fazia: sumia dali imediatamente ou socava Naruto até a morte. Os Hyuuga entraram e estavam sendo guiados por um garçom até uma mesa relativamente afastada da deles. Ino já tinha feito Naruto os avistar, mas parece que o Uzumaki estava ansioso demais para encontrar com os amigos e acabou esbarrando feio com Hinata no meio do caminho.

Sasuke estava concentrado na cena, concentrado até demais. Esquecera-se das pessoas ao seu redor e já não conseguia ouvir o que elas diziam, só conseguia ouvir uma música que tocava nas pequenas caixas de som espalhadas pelo teto. Escutava a música e via a cena como um vídeo musicado.

- Foi mal, moça, eu passei muito... - ele começou segurando Hinata pela cintura, tinha evitado que ela caísse - ...Rápido. Hinata-chan!

- Oh, Naruto-kun - ela respondeu também o reconhecendo - O que... Est-tá fazendo aqui?

Naruto até pensou em responder o óbvio, que viera jantar com uns amigos, já que aquele era um restaurante, mas achou que seria muito falta de educação para com Hinata. E também se lembrou do fato de Sasuke não querer que Sakura ficasse sabendo das aulas de dança com a morena Hyuuga.

Seu cérebro estava quase fervendo tentando elaborar uma boa desculpa, mas Neji poupou-lhe o trabalho.

- Você está bem, Hinata-sama?

- Est-tou, Neji-kun - o loiro colocou a garota de volta na posição vertical e a soltou, evitando arranjar uma briga com Neji, fato que chamaria muito a atenção dos presentes.

- Sabe que Hiashi-sama é impaciente.

- Sim, eu sei - ela ia se virar para despedir-se de Naruto, mas o garoto havia se afastado e Neji, já reconhecendo a situação, queria evitar ao máximo que Hinata viesse a se aproximar do Uchiha sentado a alguma mesas dali.

- Vamos - ele chamou tocando-lhe as costas levemente e guiando-a até a mesa. Segurou a cadeira para a prima sentar e depois fez o mesmo.

Sasuke respirou aliviado quando Naruto esgueirou-se para perto da mesa de seus amigos e sentou-se na outra ponta de frente para Temari enquanto a mesma soltava um de seus comentários:

- Tem que tomar mais cuidado, Naruto, quase derrubou a moça, mas me pareceu daqui que você a conhece.

- É, ela... Fazemos ioga juntos, às vezes.

- Ioga? - Temari, Ino e Sakura perguntaram em uníssono para o rapaz, de olhos arregalados.

"Porque estou impressionado? Naruto sempre foi péssimo em inventar desculpas" pensou o moreno encarando Gaara que até aquele momento se mantinha calado.

- Podemos pedir agora? - perguntou o ruivo, mas já levantava a mão chamando o garçom sem esperar as respostas.

O Uchiha voltou a escutar a música, bem em uma parte que falava sobre um velho que ganhou na loteria e morreu no dia seguinte e como isso era irônico. Sasuke imaginou sobre sua vida e como, entre todos os restaurantes existentes em Tóquio, Sakura e a família Hyuuga tinham escolhido o mesmo coincidentemente.

"Como é irônico!" pensou com um sorriso de canto.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga terminou seu prato principal e pousou o garfo e a faca do mesmo lado do prato, fechando os olhos e tomando alguns goles seguidos de champanha. Pousou a taça, os outros presentes na mesa ainda não tinham terminado seus pratos, mas mesmo assim ele começou a falar:

- Como anda sua saúde, Hinata? - a garota estava sentada a sua frente, sobressaltou-se com a pergunta direta do pai. Pegou o guardanapo depositado no colo e limpou a boca antes de falar:

- Eu estou bem, pai - sua voz tinha um timbre triste - M-mas não poderei dançar... Por muito mais tempo.

O senhor suspirou e naquele meio-tempo Neji terminou de comer e fez o mesmo procedimento que o mais velho Hyuuga presente. Este, por sua vez, somente apoiou os cotovelos paralelos ao prato e cruzou as mãos.

- É a mesma doença que a sua mãe tinha - começou - Hereditária e sem cura, ela começa a atrofiar os ossos depois de muito esforço físico. Você tem que se cuidar, Hinata, e coisas como exercícios pesados e danças não vão ajudar muito.

- Sim, papai.

- E você, Hanabi, já recebeu as respostas das faculdades? - Hiashi desviou a atenção e começou uma longa conversa sobre esse assunto com a filha mais nova, enquanto Hinata terminava de comer.

Num canto do restaurante uma mulher e um homem com um violão subiram ao palco do local, ela se aproximou do microfone e começou a anunciar que o show iria começar e que os parceiros de dança deveriam se juntar na pista no meio do salão.

A primogênita Hyuuga ouvia as palavras da mulher atentamente, até a música que saia das caixinhas de som estancou e a mulher começou a cantar, ela virou-se para encarar o palco e avistou os vários casais que se juntavam no centro do salão para dançar. Era uma música lenta, mais lenta que uma valsa, essencial para as pessoas apenas se mexerem de um lado para o outro.

- Quer dançar, Hinata-sama? - perguntou Neji já deduzindo o que Hinata tanto olhava. Ela sorriu-lhe em resposta e como agradecimento, aceitando a mão que o moreno lhe estendia.

Foram para a pista, somente mais meia dúzia de casais os acompanhava.

* * *

- Ah, Sasuke, vamos dançar? - chamou Sakura observando as pessoas se juntando no meio do salão - Vamos ver se essas aulas de valsa estão servindo para alguma coisa.

- Agora não, Sakura.

- Por favor - ela fez manha colocando a mão por baixo da mesa, encoberta pela toalha, e passando as unhas levemente pela coxa do moreno, chegando até sua virilha e retornando rapidamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e disse, derrotado:

- Tá, vamos dançar - antes que algo pior acontecesse.

A doutora sorriu largamente esperando o seu noivo se levantar e estender sua mão. Ino e Gaara já tinham ido até a pista há alguns minutos por insistência da loira.

- Ahn, você quer dançar, Temari? - perguntou Naruto envergonhado e receoso. Temari lhe metia medo.

- Eu não danço.

"Ainda bem!" agradeceu mentalmente com um suspiro de alivio tomando seu peito.

Quando os noivos chegaram à pista Sakura enlaçou seu pescoço enquanto ele colocava suas mãos em volta da cintura dela e começaram a dar pequenos passos para os lados, mexendo-se levemente.

Sasuke pode ver, atrás de Sakura, quando Neji chamou Hinata para dançar e ela aceitou sorrindo, viu quando eles vieram para a pista e Neji apoiou suas mãos na cintura de Hinata e ela as suas no peito do primo juntamente com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Sem conseguir se conter, o Uchiha apertou um pouco mais forte a cintura de Sakura fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação inaudível, mas aborrecida.

"E ainda se dizem primos?" pensou ele ainda observando o par Hyuuga dançando "Incesto!".

Os pensamentos maldosos e contrários à relação dos dois Hyuugas vinham como uma enchente para sua mente, mas mal sabia ele que estava completamente errado.

Seus olhos negros cruzaram-se com os perolados de Neji durante uma volta, Hinata continuava apoiada em seu peito, mas o rosto angelical estava sério, quase triste e ela parecia querer suprimir uma dor repentina. Era o que Hinata estava sentindo, mas Sasuke ainda não a conhecia tão bem para reconhecer todos esses sentimentos.

- Troca de casais - anunciou a mulher no microfone enquanto a música mudava e o moreno deixou que Sakura fosse retirada de seus braços por Gaara enquanto ele começava a dançar com uma senhora de idade avançada cheirando hortelã.

Sasuke não sorriu para a idosa o que pareceu assustá-la. Era uma senhora baixinha e conseguia ver facilmente os outros casais, inclusive que Neji agora dançava com Ino e Hinata com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, ela lhe sorriu gentilmente e ele puxou-a para mais perto de si.

A mulher no palco anunciou mais um troca de casais enquanto a música mudava e a mão de Sasuke encontrou a cútis que ele conhecia e com a qual queria dançar. Macias e pálidas, as mãos pequenas de Hinata pousaram em seus ombros enquanto ele trazia o corpo dela mais perto do que aquelas danças consideravam apropriadas.

- Uchi-Uchiha-san? - ela assustou-se ao ter seus olhos encontrando os negros de Sasuke.

- Oi.

- Des-desculpe, eu não... Vi você - continuou Hinata já mais acostumada com o silêncio dele durante as danças - Teria ido lhe cumprimentar.

- Não precisa - respondeu secamente vendo Sakura passar dançando com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que anteriormente dançava com Hinata. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago de desagrado por aquele rapaz - Vi que Naruto esbarrou em você.

- Si-sim - ela sorriu para Sasuke e suas bochechas tomaram o leve tom rosado enquanto ela virava a cabeça para encontrar o olhar do loiro que lhe mandou um sorriso discreto - A moça de cabelos rosados... É sua... Noiva, Uchiha-san?

Sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto fechava os olhos e lembrava-se que, para Hinata, havia dito que Sakura era uma neurótica. Na realidade, aquilo não era mentira e daria qualquer coisa para saber o que Hinata pensava a respeito da médica naquele momento.

Pensou no cheiro exalado por Hinata e lembrou-se de uma tarde ensolarada sob as árvores da Academia de Dança. Pensou, então, no cheiro de Sakura e a única coisa que lhe veio à mente foi um poste de strip-tease e luzes vermelhas misturado a remédios.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou momentaneamente dois olhos verdes levemente zangados.

- Desculpe pela aula de hoje - disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça para que Sasuke não visse seu semblante triste ao lembrar porque havia faltado à aula - Nã-não vai mais... Se repetir.

- Certo.

Mal ele acabara de falar deram um volta em que o Uchiha pôde ver a mulher no palco finalizando a música, logo eles teriam que trocar de pares. A testa de Hinata encostou-se em seu ombro e Sasuke se assustou ao sentir Hinata desfalecer em seus braços.

As suas pernas começaram a amolecer, assim como o resto do seu corpo e a sua visão ficou embaçada enquanto sua mente entrava em uma espécie de vórtice característico de uma de suas crises. Assim como aconteceu depois de dançar muito tempo com Sasuke noite passada, agora estava acontecendo de novo e no lugar menos apropriado do mundo.

- Hinata? - chamo Sasuke parando de dançar e segurando firme a garota para que ela não desabasse no chão - Hinata?

Mas não adiantava chamar, a garota já havia desmaiado e as pessoas a sua volta já paravam para olhar. Ele ajoelhou no chão com Hinata recostada em seu peito chacoalhando-a para ela recobrar os sentidos, mas não adiantava. Viu uma sombra encobrir a face da garota e constatou ser Neji preocupado com a prima.

A música no local parou e os burburinhos de conversas sussurradas começaram. Hanabi também veio se juntar a Neji para acudir Hinata, assim como Hiashi, mas esse se manteve um pouco afastado, gritando para um garçom chamar a emergência. O moreno deitou a Hyuuga no chão do salão.

Sasuke estava desesperado. Sua instrutora havia desmaiado em seus braços, por um momento ele pensara que o pior havia acontecido e a única coisa que conseguia pensar é que não veria mais o quão lindo seus olhos ficavam banhados pela luz do crepúsculo invadindo a sala de dança. Sentiu-se um lixo ao pensar em coisas egoístas e não em ajudá-la de uma melhor forma. Quando seus pensamentos se ajustaram ele conseguiu chamar pela noiva.

- Sakura! - gritou, mas a médica já vinha correndo até o local e se ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz.

- Com licença, eu sou médica - avisou a rósea para Neji e Hanabi.

Sakura Haruno era cirurgiã geral e fazia muito tempo que não atendia um caso que não envolvia o uso de um bisturi e de uma anestesia geral, mas lembrava-se muito bem do que tinha de fazer. Abriu a boca da morena e constatou que ela não estava engolindo a língua nem nada do tipo, abriu suas pálpebras e as pupilas estavam dilatadas. Mediu a pulsação e isso a preocupou: caindo. Não conhecia aqueles sintomas, não era um caso normal de desmaio ou que necessitasse de cirurgia, mas a família deveria saber muito bem o que era aquilo, pois souberam lidar com a situação.

E ela estava certa. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Hinata desmaiava em um local publico e isso só tinha um motivo: seus remédios estavam enfraquecendo novamente. Periodicamente a primogênita Hyuuga tomava remédios manipulados fortíssimos à base de cálcio para seus ossos. Esse era o seu problema, corrosão. Ela sofria de um grave problema de corrosão óssea e precisava estar sempre repondo cálcio, mas como era alérgica a lactose tinha que tomar esses remédios, mas às vezes, quando os remédios mudavam, tornavam-se mais fortes ou mais fracos, Hinata tinha esses desmaios por não agüentar.

Temari, Gaara e Ino se juntaram na roda de pessoas para ver o que acontecia. Ao verem Sakura e Sasuke agachados perto da vítima foram até os amigos, Naruto já estava lá agachado também. Dispersaram-se quando os enfermeiros chegaram trazendo uma maca para transportar Hinata para a ambulância e então para o hospital.

A última coisa que eles se lembram daquela noite é do barulho e das luzes da sirene da ambulância se distanciando.

* * *

_"Você tem uma nova mensagem" _anunciou a secretária eletrônica de Sasuke no dia seguinte pouco depois dele chegar a casa para trocar de roupa para a aula de dança, querida ver se Hinata estava bem, mas não seria necessário, logo a voz de Hanabi inundou o local _"Boa tarde, Uchiha-san. Queria avisar que por causa do acidente de ontem a noite Hinata não poderá dar aula hoje, ela ainda está no hospital. Se for haver aula de reposição no fim de semana ela lhe informa. Desculpe o inconveniente, estaremos devolvendo o seu dinheiro pelas aulas perdidas assim que possível"._

Sasuke deitou-se no sofá onde tinha sentado no inicio da mensagem já sabendo o que Hanabi iria dizer assim que ouviu a voz dela. Pousou o braço direito sobre os olhos, estava cansado. Na noite anterior não dormira direito, pois assim que fechava os olhos era levado para um mundo de sonhos e pesadelos misturados em que via várias vezes a sua instrutora desmaiando em seus braços e não acordando mais.

Queria que ela ficasse bem, queria que Hinata lhe ligasse avisando que já estava nova em folha e que teriam aula no dia seguinte, queria ver a luz do crepúsculo iluminando seus olhos perolados exóticos e únicos. Mas acima de tudo isso, queria saber o que diabos Hinata tinha e uma forma de ajudá-la.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Povo, desculpa a demora e... Minha nossa, como esse capítulo ficou depressivo!**

**Desculpem-me por isso, mas eu queria que vocês soubessem um pouco mais sobre a doença da Hinata e, para quem não entendeu, é uma atrofia nos ossos. Eu não sei se isso existe, acredito que não, mas em fanfic tudo pode acontecer! Qualquer dúvida é só falar.**

**Espero que vocês me desculpem a demora e muito obrigada por todas as reviews, elas são muito importantes!**

**E os nomes dos capítulos, esclarecendo, são sempre músicas que existem, ok? Desse capítulo são duas música diferentes: "Ironic", da Alanis Morissette, e "Heaven", do Bryan Adams.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O.:_Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, Pri, obrigada pela review e por todos os elogios, mas... Eita menina curiosa! Bom, eu espero que esse capítulo tenha deixado às coisas um pouco mais claras quando a situação da Hinata. Espero que tenha gostado, também. Beijos!

_Persephone Spenser:_ Concordo, eu também não responderia pelos meus atos. Cara, preciso de um banho frio! Eu tenho dó da Hinata, problemas nos ossos. Acredito que esse capítulo tenha sido bem esclarecedor. Adorei o sobrenome, me lembra a Princesa Diana xD. Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

_Mcjunior:_ Cara, foi meio complicado pra eu escrever o que o Sasuke estaria sentindo depois de toda essa dança _caliente_ e, garanto, com o Gai não teria sido a mesma coisa! Mas eu morro de pena da Hinata por causa dessa doença maldita TT. Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado, valeu pela review. Beijos!

_Deby20:_ Não tem problema não ter mandando review, já agradeço por estar lendo. Sasuke rebolando é de tirar o fôlego mesmo, uau! Obrigada pelos elogios e me desculpe pela demora. Beijos!

_Nylleve:_ Sabe, nem precisa ficar no lugar da nossa querida Hyuuga, só de ver esse Uchiha rebolando já é ganhar na loteria. Desculpa a demora, Evellyn, obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

_Isa belle b.a.y.h.:_ Banho? Já sai dessa há muito tempo, agora tenho que correr por Pólo Norte! xD Obrigada pela review, desculpa a demora. Beijos! P.S.: Rachei de rir com o capítulo extra de WTEH.

_Schne Hissi:_ Desculpa a demora, mas fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e acompanhando. Valeu pela review! Beijos!

_Psycho Itachi:_ Ah, sem palavras é exagero. Sim, várias das minhas fics são Sasu/Hina, não sei como o povo não enjoa de mim, mas fico feliz que goste do casal e de como eu escrevo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

_Hanari:_ Ah, sabe como é, Uchiha Sasuke é o cara, ele faz DE TUDO!;D. Salsa e merengue, que legal, eu sempre quis aprender essas danças e "Represent, Cuba" é uma música muito legal latina, foi a minha inspiração pro capítulo anterior. Agradeço muito pela review e os elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!

_Sophia.DiLUA:_ Obrigada pela review, Sophia, desculpa a demora. Beijos!

_Uchiha Haito:_ Eita povo tarado pelo Sasuke rebolando!xD Quanto a Hinata morrer... Não sei, vamos ver, quem sabe eu dou pistas nos próximos capítulos! E, não, infelizmente a Hanabi e o Naruto não ficarão junto, a Hanabi é uma pequena tarada mesmo. Não se preocupe com a carta, não tem problema. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos!

_Hinatinha s2:_ Obrigada pela review e me desculpa toda a demora. Beijos!

_Mayza:_ Bom, teve que ser pontadinhas, eu não sei o que um cara sente nessas horas!/ Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo novo, agradeço a review. Beijos!

_Luu-saan:_ Nossa, é uma honra inspirar novos autores, que bom! Obrigada pela review, fic feliz que goste dessa minha fic e da Trilogia das Flores n.n. Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	5. Perdono

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV - Perdono**

O dia no agressivo e apressado escritório de Economia da Fundação Uchiha estava passando de uma forma extremamente lenta para Sasuke. Ele estava estirado em uma cadeira da sala de reuniões, as folhas brancas de papel A4 a sua frente totalmente rabiscadas com palavras sem sentido e desenhos malfeitos. A sua frente, em ambos os lados da mesa, estavam executivos e acionistas igualmente exaustos esperando que aquele que estivesse falando, seja lá quem fosse, terminasse logo para que eles pudessem voltar para suas salas, tomar um café ou conversar com um colega pela última hora daquele dia de trabalho.

Estava irritado. No sábado, dia seguinte ao telefone de Hanabi que dizia que Hinata ainda estava no hospital e não poderia lhe der aula na sexta, ele não recebera um telefone da instrutora para aula de reposição de fim de semana, apenas outro telefonema de Hanabi:

_"Boa tarde, Uchiha-san"_ a voz dela iniciava a mensagem _"Gostaria de avisar que não haverá aula de reposição, mas que com certeza haverá aula na segunda-feira breve. Estaremos reembolsando seu dinheiro o mais rápido possível. Obrigada pela compreensão"._

Compreensão? O que diabos ele havia compreendido? Que a sua instrutora de dança desmaiara em seus braços no meio de um restaurante lotado, teve que ser levada ao hospital pela emergência, não pudera lhe dar aulas por dois dias, pois ainda estava no hospital e agora estaria completamente curada na segunda-feira? E eles ainda achavam que ele estava preocupado com _reembolso_? Francamente, a Fundação Uchiha tinha dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar um pequeno país subdesenvolvido, dinheiro não era o problema, o problema era a falta de informações que ele tinha.

- E é isso - Sasuke foi salvo de sua mente pela voz do rapaz que apresentava os gráficos e números para os presentes na sala de reuniões.

- Então, por hoje é só, obrigado - ele foi o primeiro a se levantar, dizer essas palavras sem emoção e sair da sala. Quando passava pelos corredores em direção ao elevador ainda podia ouvir as conversas animadas sobre algum barzinho em que colegas pudessem ir depois do expediente.

Pegou o elevador e olhou para o relógio. Mais meia hora de espera até o fim do expediente e mais alguns minutos para chegar ao seu apartamento, se trocar e correr atrás de sua instrutora para algumas respostas. Sasuke não fazia idéia de como aquele desmaio mexera com ele.

* * *

- Ino, você prefere salmão ou rosé? - perguntou Sakura indicando a Ino duas toalhas de mesa de cores levemente diferente.

- Rosé combina mais com os vestidos das damas de honra - disse a moça loira - Mas Sasuke não ficará incomodado com tanto rosa assim?

- Ele deixou tudo em minhas mãos - respondeu à médica - Venha, já fechei por aqui, vamos até a gráfica pegar os convites.

Elas saíram da loja sorrindo para a balconista e seguiram para o carro de Sakura.

Na calçada da frente, de dentro de uma sorveteria, saia uma moça de cabelos curtos e negro-azulados, tranquilamente, com um sorvete de baunilha numa das mãos. Vestia uma calça preta de pano solto, sapatilhas de dança e um bolero de lá por cima do colã preto. A bolsa de tecido de histórias em quadrinhos pendurada ao ombro. Estava sorridente e sentindo-se melhor do que nunca por poder voltar ao trabalho.

* * *

O moreno parou o carro no seu lugar de sempre e esperou uns minutos com as mãos bem fechadas em volta do volante, querendo não parecer ansioso demais. Desceu e meteu as mãos nos bolsos, só retirando a direita depois de percorrer todo o caminho de pedras amareladas, dar uma olhada nos praticantes de Ioga que ainda estavam estendendo seus colchonetes no chão e não tinham começado e então entrou, sentindo que mesmo assim chegara cedo demais.

- Bem vindo, Uchiha-san - disse a voz de Hanabi parando de rabiscar o caderno. Parecia muito mais animada que o normal - Você chegou cedo, Hinata ainda não está na sala.

- Ela está aqui? - ele não pode evitar a pergunta que se seguiu - Ela está bem?

- Está ótima - Hanabi soltou um risinho cúmplice a qual Sasuke não notou. Aproximou-se um pouco do balcão para a menina completar - Siga o corredor, vire a esquerda, depois a próxima direita e ela está na quarta sala.

O rapaz olhou para o corredor, incerto, e de repente ele parecia extremamente longo. Olhou uma última vez para Hanabi que não largava o sorriso e começou a andar. Assim que virou a esquerda esbarrou com alguns alunos de hip hop que estavam saindo de uma das salas. Passou por eles rapidamente e continuou seguindo.

Contou as portas lentamente até chegar à quarta. Parou olhando para ela, exatamente igual à porta da sua própria sala de instrução de valsa. Pensou em bater ou somente abrir, mas não fez nem um nem outro. Ficou ouvindo o som de música clássica que saia de lá. Logo depois ouviu o que queria:

- Primeira posição - instruía a voz de Hinata, calma, melódica, suave e completamente bem. O Uchiha sentiu um contêiner cheio de bigornas ser retirado de seu estômago e deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

Alguém que passasse o visse ali, com a mão espalmada sobre a porta, os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto debocharia dele, mas Sasuke não se importava. Logo atrás dessa porta ela estava bem.

- Segunda posição, muito bem - ela continuou e Sasuke não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer apesar de saber ser francês - Plié, grand plié - passos apressados - Assim, Miko.

- Obrigada, Hinata-sensei - uma voz infantil respondeu alegre.

- De novo: Segunda posição, plié, grand plié - a música se encerrou bruscamente, aparentemente a aula havia terminado - Meus parabéns a todas, muito bem.

As vozes animadas das meninas começaram a falar todas juntas e, enquanto isso, Sasuke percebeu Hinata conseguindo falar sem gaguejar.

- Hinata-sensei, Hinata-sensei - disse uma voz animada quando as outras silenciaram um instante, soltando risadinhas excitadas - Faça o Fouetté para nós vermos, faça.

- Meninas, eu não sei, tenho que ir para a próxima aula...

- Por favor, Hinata-sensei - disseram todas em coro.

- Uma vez só - a menina que pedira o passo dizia com uma voz chorosa.

- Está bem - Sasuke despertou de seu torpor quando ouviu seu consentimento. A música voltou a tocar, uma música diferente, e ele arriscou abrir a porta levemente, somente para poder ver o que sua instrutora ia fazer.

O piso da sala era desconhecido para Sasuke, numa coloração cinzenta. Em duas paredes ele podia ver espelhos preenchendo-as com barras de ferro pintadas de branco, com certeza para se apoiarem para os passos, logo a frente deles. Na outra parede, através do espelho, ele via bolsas e coisas de meninas e, em frente a elas, várias dessas meninas sentadas esperando o desempenho da professora, mas eram meninas de rostos redondinhos e olhos puxados, diferentes. Ele sabia o que aquelas feições queriam dizer. Ele podia ver Hinata através do espelho.

"Linda!" foi o pensamento involuntário que lhe veio à mente. Ela vestia o colã preto e uma meia-calça branca ornando perfeitamente com sua pele e sapatilhas diferente das sapatilhas da aula de valsa. Essas eram azuis, de bailarina com ponta de gesso, pelo que sabia.

Ela iniciou a dança, fazendo alguns passos rápidos com os pés, de olhos fechados. A sala era grande e ela correu pulando e mantendo uma perna para baixo, jogando a outra para trás e abrindo os braços em um Jeté, caindo perfeitamente e realizando três rápidos giros em que ela flexionava uma das pernas. Ali estava o Fouetté.

Hinata sorriu e abriu os olhos enquanto as meninas vinham batendo palmas e gritando se juntar a ela. Ela sorriu de volta e, dispensando-as, olhou para a porta encontrando olhos negros e um sorriso nos lábios sempre sérios. Sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça corando perante o olhar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele terminou de abrir a porta e entrou, as mãos nos bolsos. As meninas pararam de arrumar as suas coisas e olharam para o moço que lhes lançou um olhar de volta fazendo-as corar e soltarem risadinhas e cochichos enquanto terminavam de recolher suas coisas para irem para os vestiários. Ele se aproximou de Hinata e somente ficou ao lado dela esperando as meninas saírem, mas parece que elas não iriam fazê-lo tão cedo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou por fim, desistindo.

- S-sim, Uchiha-san - lá estava a gagueira novamente. Sasuke já captara a idéia de que era uma gagueira perante homens desconhecidos e/ou não íntimos.

- O que é que você tem? - ele perguntou conseguindo esconder a preocupação, mas não a curiosidade.

- Não é nada... - ela levantou a cabeça do chão, sorrindo para ele corada, para desencorajar suas perguntas - Com que de-deva se preocupar.

Uma das meninas, aquela que pedira para a Hyuuga realizar sua performance de ballet, limpou a garganta fazendo-os olhar para todas as meninas.

- Hinata-sensei - ela começou e suas bochechas ficaram vermelho-vivo.

- Ah, meninas - ela disse lembrando-se delas na sala e sabia exatamente o que elas queriam saber - Esse é Sasuke Uchiha-san.

- Ele é... Seu namorado?

- Miko! - disse a instrutora em coro com uma das outras garotas que lhe cutucou fortemente o braço repreendendo-a pelo comentário impróprio.

A morena olhou para Sasuke, a face completamente rubra, buscando algum apoio, mas ele somente deu de ombros e sussurrou alguma coisa como: _"Diga o que quiser"._ O coração da morena deu um pulo dentro do peito quando a idéia de que ele meio que gostaria que ela fosse namorada dele lhe passou pela cabeça e depois esse mesmo coração pareceu endurecer e virar pedra ficando pesado demais em seu peito quando o seu pensamento foi que ele simplesmente a repudiava e que era indiferente qualquer coisa que ela dissesse para as pequenas bailarinas.

Mas se ele a repudiava, porque estaria preocupado com ela? Definitivamente não era por finalmente estar gostando de dançar.

- V-vão andando, meninas - e elas foram, saindo uma a uma da classe ainda com suspiros, cochichos e risadinhas.

A porta se fechou deixando Sasuke e Hinata na sala, sozinhos, com o silêncio. Ela se afastou dele indo até suas coisas e colocando a calça de pano solto por cima da meia calça e sentou-se no chão desamarrando as sapatilhas e tornando a vestir as sapatilhas pretas de valsa.

Sasuke entendera bem que Hinata não queria falar o que acontecera com ela para desmaiar naquela noite e ele não iria insistir, iria somente mudar de tática. Passeou um pouco pela sala e voltou-se para ela novamente, comentando:

- Porque ensina crianças com Síndrome de Down? - ele referia-se as meninas que tinham acabado de sair. Meninas portadoras da Síndrome que estavam aprendendo Ballet. Porque ele estava surpreso?

- Porque temos que dar... Uma chance a todos - ela respondeu séria não gostando do tom que ele usara - E a Síndrome, Uchiha-san, não as incapacita de dançar.

Sasuke gostou de como a voz de Hinata soou. Ainda era a mesma voz melódica e baixa, mas estava carregada com uma determinação que ele desconhecia, um profissionalismo que ela ainda não precisara usar com ele. Ela não gaguejara, também. Então aquela era a Hinata Hyuuga por trás da tímida professora de dança? Aquela era a Hinata Hyuuga que ele não vira praticar o exercício de coordenação por estar vendado, mas que estava lá? Era aquela a mulher que estava zangando-se com Neji para que ele não fosse tão super-protetor?

"Acho que eu gostaria de conhecer essa Hinata Hyuuga, também" ele pensou divertido não impedindo um sorriso de canto ao vê-la levantar, pegar suas coisas com determinação e abrir a porta da sala esperando que ele saísse.

- Por favor, Uchiha-san - a voz dela perdera a determinação de minutos atrás.

Ele passou por ela saindo da sala e foram andando pelos corredores calmamente até a sala de instrução de valsa. Algumas pessoas que estavam passando para seguirem para suas salas ou para irem embora cumprimentavam Hinata que sempre respondia de forma muito simpática. A morena parecia ser muito querida ali. De dentro de uma sala, vestido com roupas pretas, camisa de botões e calça, saiu uma rapaz com triângulos vermelhos nas bochechas e chamou enquanto se aproximava:

- Hinata-chan!

- Kiba-kun! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom e, quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, enlaçou a cintura da moça girando-a em um passo improvisado de uma dança qualquer. Sasuke estancou sentindo-se incomodado.

"Ela fica amiga de todos os homens... Neji, Naruto, esse tal de Kiba. Qual é o meu problema?" pensou o Uchiha, até que se lembrou de uma única coisa incômoda para uma relação entre ele e Hinata a qual ela provavelmente sabia e só queria evitar problemas "Sakura".

- Aquele é o último? - perguntou Kiba olhando para Sasuke, pensando que ele não o escutava - Não parece ser um cara fácil de lidar.

- Uchiha-san é um ótimo aluno - rebateu Hinata - Ele só precisa... Se descontrair um pouco mais.

Sasuke voltara a andar depois dessas palavras, fazendo com que Hinata tivesse que se despedir de Kiba às pressas e correr um pouco para alcançá-lo, mas chegaram à sala de aula sem mais interrupções. Como sempre, enquanto Hinata arrumava suas coisas e o rádio, o rapaz ficou olhando através das janelas as pessoas em seus colchonetes sob as árvores praticando Ioga.

Hinata se aproximou dele:

- Va-vamos começar... Uchiha-san? - ele virou-se e deu alguns passos até ela. Colocaram-se em posição de valsa.

- Não tem nenhum exercício hoje? - ele comentou sério, mas com a voz carregada de malícia.

Ela desviou o olhar completamente desconfortável.

"Porque diabos eu disse isso?" pensou o rapaz. Sasuke definitivamente não era um homem de dizer essas coisas somente para deixar uma mulher desconfortável, ele as respeitava até mais do que algumas mereciam. Talvez estivesse gostando de provocá-la para vê-la ficar encabulada. Gostava da cor vermelha em sua face, junto com as cores do crepúsculo.

Passaram-se menos de três minutos e ela se recompôs, olhando-o com um sorriso terno, as bochechas vermelhas, e começaram a dançar. Dois passos para a direita, um para a esquerda, um para trás e uma meia volta. Dois passos para a direita, um para a esquerda, dois para trás e uma meia volta. Passaram à primeira, a segunda e a terceira músicas inteiras fazendo isso, em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois queria manter o olhar nos olhos do outro.

Pela janela os praticantes de Ioga continuavam se contorcendo e o sol já estava na metade da linha do horizonte. As cores inundavam a sala transpassando o vidro das janelas, refletindo nos espelhos e nos olhos negros e brancos. Em algum lugar a neve caia branca e alguém abria a boca para ganhar o primeiro floco, alguém estava nascendo, alguém estava sendo baleado e alguém estaria dando seu primeiro beijo, completamente alheios a tudo e todos. Ali naquela sala eles também estavam alheios a tudo e a todos, pois estavam tendo várias sensações com os diferentes toques e roçares de suas peles, olhares cruzados e rapidamente desviados.

A música parou e o casal parou com ela.

- Muito bem, Uchiha-san, você já... Pegou esses passos, agora - ela estendeu as mãos para que eles voltassem a posição - Vou explicar... Como você te-terá que guiar no casamento.

A música voltou a tocar e a Hyuuga fechou os olhos, deixando que o proficionalismo e a pressão de fazer um ótimo último trabalho vieram a sua mente impedindo-lhe os gaguejos e as falas pausadas. Ali estava novamente a outra face de Hinata Hyuuga.

- Você é quem guia - ela disse - Você tem que ser o senhor e sua mulher, confiando em você, tem que ser submissa. A valsa não é uma dança que torna qualquer um dos dois parceiros superior, pois se sua parceira não colaborar você só estará dançando com uma boneca de trapos.

Sasuke olhava os olhos fechados de Hinata. Eles ainda estavam parados. O Uchiha baixou o olhar fixando-o nos lábios da morena, finos e avermelhados pelo sol, que se movimentavam com firmeza e profissionalismo. Molhou seus próprios lábios com a língua.

Quando Hinata não voltou a pronunciar nada ele soube que era hora de começar a guiar e foi o que fez. E nunca em sua vida conseguiria imaginar como era fácil guiá-la, de um lado para o outro, com a colaboração de suas pernas ágeis e bem treinadas. Sentiu o estômago esquentar em poder fazer o que estava fazendo e o coração acelerar com o ritmo do violino na música clássica. Parecia um tambor. Fechou os olhos, eles tornaram-se completamente dispensáveis, os passos pareciam estar gravados na sua mente desde sempre, assim como a música.

Notou como as mãos dela pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente com as suas e como os pés cobertos pela meia calça branca e a sapatilha preta sabiam exatamente para onde fugir dos seus, pois nunca se esbarravam. A música estava acabando ele podia sentir as últimas notas da harpa. Mas então porque não queria parar? Porque não queria mais soltá-la? Porque queria que seu coração e sua respiração continuassem acelerando e desacelerando como estava fazendo agora? Definitivamente não era por finalmente estar gostando de dançar.

Aquele dia sua mente estava cheia de perguntas. Vazia de respostas.

A música parou e os corpos também. Uma nova música começou, mas eles se mantiveram parados, os peitos dos dois subindo e descendo ritmados.

- A valsa é uma música para amar - foi o último comentário profissional de Hinata naquele dia.

- Não sei se posso dançá-la no meu casamento, Hinata-san - ele abriu os olhos e os olhos perolados de Hinata o encaravam, sorrindo, apesar da boca dela não estar fazendo o mesmo. O sol lhes dava seu último adeus e ia embora, assim como os praticantes de Ioga, deixando o céu em seus tons de azul cobrindo os tons de roxo. Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

Não existia amor entre ele e Sakura para que eles dançassem aquela música. Mas e entre ele e Hinata, qual era esse sentimento que os permitia poder dançar tão facilmente? Sasuke Uchiha meteu na cabeça que era apenas o profissionalismo da instrutora.

- Você me-melhorou muito, Uchiha-san - enfim Hinata sorriu, sem desviar o olhar - Sua noiva ficará... Satisfeita.

Quando ela tentou sair de perto dele, Sasuke a impediu, sem quebrar o contado visual. Os olhos dela tremeram perante o olhar penetrante do rapaz, mas não era medo. O Uchiha pensava seriamente em cometer um pecado, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Qual era o segredo daquela mulher, afinal? O que ela tinha para fazê-lo ficar como na outra noite? O que ela tinha para deixá-lo preocupado somente com um desmaio por todo o fim de semana? O que ela tinha?

Mas a pergunta muda que seus olhos negros mandavam para ela, sem seu conhecimento, era outra: _"E eu, ficarei satisfeito dançando valsa com outra que não você?"._ Não obteve resposta. Ela afastou-se dele e foi desligar o rádio e pegar suas coisas. Sasuke sentiu suas mãos e seu corpo esfriarem. Voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximou, fazendo uma coisa que nunca esperaria fazer:

- Quer ir tomar um café? - perguntou para as costas de Hinata e viu-a parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo - E... Conversar?

As pernas de Hinata queriam ceder, mas ela não deixou. Mil e uma desculpas passaram por sua cabeça, mas o fato era que não gostaria e se arrependeria para sempre se não aceitasse aquele convite. Ele estava noivo, sua consciência a avisava, mas ela rebatia dizendo que somente iriam andar e conversar. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Nada como quando ele se aproximava e seu estômago se rebatia e como se sentia segurando sabendo que sob o olhar dele estaria protegida, pois ele não lhe julgaria nem insultaria e como era bom saber que, mesmo não conseguindo, podia se abrir e ser verdadeira com ele.

Se o tivesse conhecido antes, muito antes, gostaria de tê-lo amado, mas se tivessem se conhecido antes, em outras circunstâncias, o sentimento seria diferente.

Colocou o bolero e virou-se, sorrindo envergonhada:

- Adoraria, Uchiha-san.

- Sasuke - ele disse sério e ela entendeu. Uchiha-san não era mais necessário, ambos sabiam por quê.

Somente Sasuke e Hinata estava bom o suficiente.

* * *

Sakura estava no hospital, de plantão. Na cozinha dos plantonistas tinha uma mesa onde ela deixara um papel cheio de nomes rabiscados e reescritos, às pressas para atender a um paciente grave.

O papel era branco, mas a caneta da médica, sempre vaidosa, era rosa:

_Lista de Casamento_

_Sasuke x Sakura_

_..._

_Ino e Gaara - Padrinhos_

_Naruto Uzumaki - Padrinho_

_Shikamaru Nara e Temari no Sabaku - Madrinha_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Academia de Dança Soleil_

_Tsunade..._

_Dia 25 de Outubro_

* * *

Hinata estava voltando pra casa, feliz e caminhando, sentindo-se completamente disposta para tanto, adorava caminhar, mas Neji sempre dizia para evitar ao máximo qualquer esforço.

Fora agradável sair para tomar aquele café com Sasuke, havia muito tempo que não se sentia feliz daquele jeito. Simplesmente contente. O rapaz não falava muito, nem ela, mas eles não precisavam. Seu interior estava completamente aquecido. Sasuke a fazia voltar a ser uma menina tola, com sentimentos idiotas como se ele fosse o cara que a levaria para o baile de formatura do colegial.

Ele não era, rebatia sua consciência sempre sensata, ele era o noivo de outra a qual ela somente tinha que ensinar valsa. Ela sabia disso, sabia bem demais, mas afastava essa voz com um balançar da cabeça e voltava a sorrir. Queria permitir-se sonhar apenas por um momento.

O celular tocou assustando-a e fazendo-a parar e sentar-se num banco vago ali perto para colocar a bolsa no colo e vasculha-la a procura do aparelho. Encontrou. Era uma mensagem de Kiba sobre a apresentação de ballet de conclusão de curso a qual Hinata sempre fechava a noite com uma apresentação especial, na mensagem dizia a data:

"_25 de outubo"._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Cara! o.o**

**Estou com asco desse capítulo, sinceramente, eu não consegui passar os sentimentos deles em relação ao outro da maneira que eu queria, não mesmo!**

**Por favor, me perdoem por isso, eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer... Bem, eu espero que não! Desculpem-me, realmente, desculpem-me! E nem precisam mandar review, pra esse capítulo eu não 'tô merecendo.**

**Música da vez: "Perdono", do Tiziano Ferro. Italiana.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Persephone Spencer, Uchiha Marina, lythos-chan, Hanari, Nylleve Cullen(Edward Cullen, heim? ;D), __**Deby20**__, Diny, Lemuria-Hime, Schne Hissi, __**Mikain-chan**__, Tia-Lulu, Pink Ringo, Luu-saan _e _Looy._

**Agradecimentos especiais a **_Deby20 e Mikain-chan_** por me explicarem sobre a doença que mais que encaixa nas descrições da doença da Hinata, osteoporose. **

**Eu pensei nessa doença, mas achei que não encaixava. Obrigada as duas por me explicarem.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM**

**Beijos, Tilim!**

**(Explicação da mudança de apelido no perfil)**


	6. Valsa da Dor

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo V - Valsa da Dor**

_Era um dia quente de verão e ela estava sob uma das muitas árvores da Academia de Dança Soleil somente aproveitando a sombra. Sentiu o vento lhe trazer o perfume de alguma flor que não conhecia e abriu os olhos. Sorriu ao ver Sasuke brincando com o garotinho de cabelos negros arrepiados, rindo e se divertindo._

_O rapaz caiu para trás com o garotinho sobre sua barriga e encarou-a. Sorriu-lhe e Hinata não pôde evitar o tremor que passou por seu corpo, era o mesmo tremor sempre que ele lhe sorria, e levantou-se colocando o garoto sob o braço pela cintura e correndo até ela._

_- Olha só, mamãe! - gritava o garotinho enquanto Sasuke o colocava por cima da cabeça._

_Hinata simplesmente sorriu-lhe. Não tinha palavras para sua felicidade._

_- Já chega, Yuuki, vamos levar a mamãe ao médico - disse Sasuke descendo o garotinho. Ele correu até a mãe abraçando-a para então se ajoelhar e passar as mãos pequeninas sobre sua barriga._

_- Vai ser uma irmãzinha, não é, mamãe? Você prometeu!_

_- É o que vamos descobrir hoje, querido - Hinata disse passando a mão nos cabelos do menino e ele se afastou para ela pode levantar, mas Hinata sentiu um peso muito grande ao tentar. Olhou para baixo para notar sua barriga protuberante sob o vestido e o peso somente ficava pior. Desistiu de tentar levantar._

_- Hinata, tudo bem? - perguntou um preocupado Sasuke agachando-se para ficar mais próximo a ela._

_- Eu... Não sei._

_- Mamãe!_

* * *

- Yuuki, Sasuke... Está tão... Pesado! - Hinata debatia-se na cama para livrar-se do peso, mas não conseguia. Abriu os olhos assustada e deu de cara com uma bola disforme de pêlos cinzentos sobre sua barriga e olhos muito azuis - Suika, sua obesa!

A morena afastou a gata com um safanão a qual ela rebateu com um miado, empinou o rabo ofendida e deitou-se em alguma outra parte da cama. Hinata olhou para as várias fotos espalhadas pelo teto de seu quarto enquanto voltava a respirar normalmente depois de sua gata quase ter lhe esmagado os pulmões, fotos de todas as coisas que a morena mais gosta, milhares de fotos de todos os tipos de danças, de seus amigos, de alunos e até de seu pai, Hiashi, com Hanabi, ela mesma e Neji ao lado.

"Ainda não tenho uma foto do Sasuke" pensou e sentou-se bruscamente na cama arrancando mais um miado resmungado de Suika enquanto as lembranças do sonho voltavam para sua mente fazendo-a abrir levemente a boca em surpresa e corar com as coisas que sua mente produzia.

- Nós estávamos casados, Suika - disse Hinata para a gata ainda estática - Com um filho e eu... Ah, nossa! - ela olhou para baixo colocando as duas mãos na barriga para garantir que não tinha nenhuma barriga protuberante ali - O que será que isso quer dizer?

Olhou para a gata, mas ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em qualquer coisa que Hinata fizesse, só queria dormir confortavelmente entre as cobertas. A dançarina colocou as duas mãos na cabeça para afastar aquele sonho e qualquer significado que sua mente tentava encontrar pra ele. Sasuke está noivo e vai se casar, ela ficava repetindo para si mesma.

O celular tocou no criado-mudo fazendo-a dar outro pulo ainda sentada por se assustar. Pegou-o. Era uma mensagem de Kiba:

_"Onde é que você está, Hinata-chan? A Formatura é em duas semanas e temos prova de figurino hoje, esqueceu? Vem logo!"._

Havia se esquecido completamente dos compromissos matinais com Kiba. Tacou o celular em algum canto da cama e tentou se desvencilhar das cobertas para chegar o quanto antes ao banheiro, mas estava sendo impossível e quando estava quase conseguindo...

- Ai!

- Miaau! - cai da cama levando a coberta e a aborrecida Suika junto.

- Ótimo jeito de... Começar o dia.

* * *

Sasuke estava com as sobrancelhas negras franzidas, o rosto muito sério enquanto digitava os últimos relatórios para mandar para a divisão de contabilidade para que as contas daquele mês pudessem ser quitadas sem mais problemas, mas não conseguia se concentrar de nenhuma maneira. Estava perturbado com um acontecimento na noite anterior, enquanto estava com Sakura.

Colocou os últimos números para imprimir para que sua secretária viesse buscar, girou a cadeira para ficar de frente para o enorme quadro atrás de sua mesa, era uma paisagem de um campo verde, com montanhas ao longe e muitas árvores, mas as nuvens eram escuras anunciando uma tempestade. Sasuke gostava daquele quadro desde sempre e, com o barulho da impressora e aquela visão, deixou que as lembranças da noite anterior voltassem:

_- Sasuke... - sussurrou a voz feminina de Sakura em seu ouvido, a respiração quente da moça roçando a curva de seu pescoço enquanto ele a deitava levemente na cama e depois se colocava por cima. Arrancou-lhe o jaleco branco e a blusa também branca que ela vestia._

_Suas mãos passeavam livremente pela da médica, ele podia senti-la se arrepiar com o toque. As mãos de Sakura percorreram o caminho de suas costas retirando a blusa e logo seguindo para o botão da calça enquanto lhe arrematava a boca novamente. Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos por sua barriga enquanto seguia para a calça branca, a sua já arriada pelos joelhos a qual ele fez o favor de tirar seguida da calça dela. _

_Inverteram as posições e ele comprimiu o abdômen quando ela deslizou as unhas por ali se demorando e depois descendo mais, a respiração quente em sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo, depois o beijando sedutoramente. Ele sentou-se bruscamente trazendo-a para colocar as pernas em volta de si já podendo sentir a elevação ali presente. Beijou-lhe com necessidade de saciar-se e suas línguas travavam uma batalha por espaço. Lúbricas, depravadas, mas apenas um intenso e incurável desejo carnal. Ele desabotoou-lhe o sutiã facilmente e abocanhou-lhe o seio enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás de prazer e soltava um gemido alto. Escorregou e despenteou ainda mais os cabelos negros esperando-o saciar-se por ali para de novo colocá-la por baixo e arrancar-lhe a última peça íntima, retirando sua própria também._

_Beijou-lhe mais uma vez e ergueu-se levemente ainda com os olhos fechados. Sakura sussurrou seu nome, mas a voz que ouviu era diferente, mais suave e melodiosa, como uma nota musical. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu sob si dois olhos carinhos e perolados lhe encarando, sentiu o tremor involuntário que ela sempre tinha quando a olhava por tempo demais, era delicioso. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe delicadamente, com medo de quebrá-la, provando todos os sabores que podia querer. Segurou suas costas com firmeza enquanto a colocava sentada sobre si novamente, se posicionando e, antes de fazê-lo, balbuciou em apenas um mover de lábios, tão baixo que nem ele mesmo ouviu, o nome errado:_

_- Hinata..._

Uma batida na porta fez o Uchiha tremer todo de susto, reabrir os olhos e sair de suas lembranças. Ele olhou para a porta de mogno entreaberta e para sua secretária que metia a cabeça e a cabeleira ruiva por ali:

- Uchiha-san?

- O que é, Karin?

- Você me pediu para vir pegar os documentos da contabilidade, senhor - ela entrou completamente na sala dando largos passos até ele com suas pernas compridas. Sasuke retirou os documentos da impressora, colocou-os em uma pasta de cor creme sobre a mesa e estendeu-os a ela sem ao menos encará-la - Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não, Karin, isso é tudo - ela concordou e saiu da sala com seus passos longos.

* * *

- Ai! Não precisa me sufocar! - Sakura colocou a mão por cima do pano branco de apertava suas costelas. Estava fazendo a prova do vestido de noiva - Eu quero realçar os seios, não fazer parecer que eu corri uma maratona!

- Desculpe, senhorita - a costureira tentou de novo, ajeitando aqui e ali, tomando extremo cuidado para não espetá-la com os alfinetes.

A médica estava sob um suporte redondo e branco, em frente a três espelhos em três ângulos diferentes, Ino estava sentada em um sofá logo a frente de Sakura folheando um catálogo da loja enquanto a rósea vestia e ajustava vários dos vestidos que gostara. Em um canto havia uma pequena saleta, um provador para ela colocar o vestido. A sua volta tinham-se mais lugares desse estilo, com três espelhos em ângulo, um sofá em frente e uma saleta de troca.

Todos os tipos de roupas eram feitos ali.

- Sakura? - Ino levantou a cabeça do catálogo e torceu o nariz para o vestido.

- O quê? - perguntou à rósea enquanto se libertava um pouco do aperto em suas costelas.

- Você não acha que esse vestido tem penas demais?

Haruno olhou para baixo. Tirando o corpete bordado lindamente, todo o resto do vestido era completamente de penas.

- Você acha? Eu estou parecendo uma galinha, não estou?

A Yamanaka somente deu de ombros e voltou a olhar o catálogo.

O dia estava ensolarado bem no meio da primavera. Hinata vestiu um colã branco, colocou por cima um suéter azul qualquer, colocou uma calça de pano largo preta e saiu de casa pulando enquanto colocava as sapatilhas nos pés. Apressou-se e conseguiu pegar o metrô a tempo. Com mais calma subiu as escadas e andou dois quarteirões até encontrar o salão de prova onde tinha combinado de encontrar Kiba e a classe de alunos que iria se formar, aquele dia era especialmente o dia da prova da classe de tango. Era uma equipe de costureiras muito conhecida que todos os anos fazia os vestuários da Academia Soleil.

A instrutora entrou na loja, era grande, confortável e cheia de vários tipos diferentes de panos e vestidos prontos. Ela andou um pouco entre os compartimentos de três espelhos, mas não conseguiu encontrar Kiba ou sua turma de tango, nem se quer encontrara a amiga que sempre lhes ajudava a escolher e fazer os melhores figurinos, Shizune.

Olhou para os lados procurando alguém para se informar, mas parou quando seus olhos perolados encontraram os esmeraldinos de Sakura. Ela não saberia definir o que os olhos da médica queriam dizer, mas com certeza não eram muito simpáticos. Aproximou-se para ser educada, nem se lembrara de agradecer pelo dia em que desfalecera no restaurante, mas agora já fazia muito tempo.

- É um... Belo vestido - disse Hinata em sua voz musical.

Sakura lembrava-se dela, a garota que desmaiara no restaurante grego enquanto dançava com Sasuke. De certo modo, sem saber como, Sakura simplesmente não ia com a cara dela. Talvez fosse o fato que de achara que ela e Sasuke pareciam já se conhecerem quando dançaram naquele dia, os passos dos dois eram complementares um ao outro.

Quando Hinata se aproximou e falou, a loira levantou os olhos do catálogo para olhar Hinata dos pés a cabeça, depois se voltou para Sakura brevemente e de novo para o catálogo, mas somente fingindo ler, os ouvidos estavam pregados na conversa. Mais uma pessoa se manifestou ao ouvir a voz de Hinata, a costureira que ajustava o vestido da Haruno. A moça levantou-se e encarou a Hyuuga:

- Hinata-san, que bom que chegou, a Shizune-sama está lhe esperando para as provas do figurino da Academia Soleil no último compartimento.

- E-eu ia mesmo... Perguntar por ela. Obrigada - sorriu aliviada para a costureira.

- Academia de Dança Soleil? - quem perguntou aquilo foi Sakura.

Hinata levantou os olhos para Sakura.

- Sim.

- Você dá aulas lá?

- Si-sim. Algum problema? - o tom de Hinata não era desafiador, muito menos ofensivo quando fez essa pergunta.

- Não, meu noivo tem aulas lá. Vamos dançar valsa no nosso casamento e Sasuke-kun é um tanto teimoso - Hyuuga sorriu inconscientemente a menção do nome de Sasuke - Falando nele, tenho que lembrá-lo de vir provar o terno.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto pálido da jovem, mas se dissipou num instante. Ela não podia, não deveria, ali estava Sakura provando o vestido de noiva e Sasuke iria vir provar o terno e eles se casariam e seriam felizes juntos, com vários filhos, não era ela quem iria interferir nessa felicidade, mesmo sentindo que a sua própria seria prejudicada. Sakura se pronunciou de novo:

- Figurino pra alguma peça?

- Musical de formatura - Hinata repetiu automaticamente, como se já estivesse cansada de corrigir as pessoas.

- Jura? Eu adoro musicais, quando será?

- 25 de outubro.

- Ah, que pena, é no dia do meu casamento.

A Hyuuga sentiu um baque em seu estômago. Dia 25 de outubro Sasuke iria se casar e ela iria dançar. Queria tanto convidá-lo para o seu musical, para sua última dança. Pensou se poderia chorar por isso, mas resolveu que seria muito humilhante fazê-lo ali, depois pensou se poderia sair correndo. A única coisa sensata que fez foi ficar parada.

Sorriu mais uma vez para Sakura e disse antes de se afastar:

- Esse é um belo vestido, mas... Sujiro aquele - a rósea virou o rosto para ver para onde ela apontava. Era um belo vestido branco com flores em um tom celestial de rosa bordadas na barra e pelo corpete que eram acompanhadas por delicados caules em bordado verde.

Era um vestido belíssimo.

Sakura virou-se para encará-la de novo, mas Hinata já tinha ido e a costureira voltara a seu lugar, como se aquela conversar jamais tivesse acontecido. Ino levantou os olhos para provar o contrário:

- Tenho que admitir, é um belo vestido - ela encarava o vestido que a Hyuuga apontara - Bom gosto.

Hinata chegou ao último compartimento e sentou-se no sofá sem falar nada. Kiba veio até ela sem perceber a palidez excessiva em seu rosto que aquele encontro provocara.

- Ah, você chegou! - ele exclamou e todos se voltaram para a instrutora de dança falando todos de uma vez, até que Shizune se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata - Ei, todos vocês, dá pra se acalmarem?!

Começaram a fazer silêncio aos poucos e iam sentando-se pelo local e Shizune abriu um livro de desenhos sobre as suas pernas e as de Hinata, mas ela sim lhe percebera a palidez:

- Hinata-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na-não, Shizune-san, não se... Preocupe.

- Não me peça uma coisa dessas, Hinata-chan - Shizune, ainda sentada, acenou para uma das costureiras desocupadas que veio correndo - Vá buscar um copo de água com açúcar, rápido!

- Hinata-chan? Quer ir ao médico? - era Kiba dessa vez, ao lado dela.

- Por favor, eu estou bem - ela sorriu aliviando-os um pouco. Realmente não tinha nada, não se sentia mal fisicamente, levara um pequeno susto com o encontro com Sakura e somente sentia seu coração pesado demais.

* * *

- Seja bem vindo, Uchiha-san - foi o cumprimento de Hanabi assim que Sasuke passou por ela. Neji estava recostado na bancada da recepção e seguiu o Uchiha com os olhos, mas Sasuke não se importou.

Continuou andando pelo lugar que já conhecia tão bem, virou a direita e continuou. Sentia-se realmente bem vindo naquele lugar, era confortável o som da valsa enquanto Hinata lhe falava os passos em sua voz musicada e cristalina e ele sentia necessidade de ouvi-la e de vê-la. De sentir seus dedos finos entrelaçados com os dele e, de vez em quando, a pele macia de suas costas. Mais do que tudo, adorava ver a leve sombra de mistério que pairava sobre seus olhos perolados pedindo mudamente para que ele os decifrasse. E ele tentava, sempre.

Abriu a porta, a música já tocava e o sol estava se pondo dando a sala suas cores alaranjadas.

Hinata já estava ali e sorriu-lhe ao se virar com o ranger das dobradiças.

- Olá, Sasuke.

- Olá, Hinata.

Sem mais palavras eles se aproximaram e colocaram-se em posição de dança. Não importava quantas vezes já tivessem repetido aquele ato, sempre que a pele de Sasuke ao menos roçava a sua, ela se arrepiava e não podia evitar o leve rubor das faces.

A música mudou e Sasuke diminuiu a distância deixando os cabelos de Hinata roçarem sua bochecha e sua orelha a dois milímetros de sua boca. Ela tinha as orelhas furadas, mas não se lembrava de já tê-la visto com brincos. Sentiu o peso leve da cabeça dela repousando em seu ombro, ela era tão pequenina e frágil que passava despercebida. Tinha medo de tocá-la, medo que ela de desmanchasse.

- Encontrei... Sakura, hoje - disse Hinata sem quebrar o contato ou os passos - Ela se-será uma noiva maravilhosa.

- Duas semanas - ele respondeu como se fosse a isso que ela estivesse se referindo, por quanto tempo mais poderiam ficar juntos sem pecado.

- Eu sei, 25 de outubro - ela desencostou a cabeça para encará-lo enquanto um milhão de cavalos parecia pisotear seu coração e os olhos negros profundos provocaram de novo o tremor involuntário que ele nunca deixava passar despercebido - É o dia... Da minha última apresentação na Academia.

- Última?

- Si-sim, eu... - mas era muito difícil para Hinata falar abertamente sobre aquilo, falar que teria que parar de fazer a coisa que mais amava na vida, aquilo que lhe fazia feliz e dizer isso para Sasuke só parecia ainda mais complicado. Ela não voltou a falar e o Uchiha não iria insistir.

A música mudou para outra valsa e eles continuaram com os passos lentos, os corpos muito juntos, ela voltou a recostar a cabeça em seu peito sentindo o cheiro do desodorante masculino que exalava de todo o corpo dele, sentindo a rigidez dos seus músculos sob a roupa. Sentia-se tão bem e segura e feliz e completamente relaxada como se estivesse dançando para milhares de pessoas. Ele, por sua vez, esquecia-se de tudo, de que não deveria estar tão próximo, de que iria casar-se com quem não amava em apenas duas semanas, que tinha muitos problemas da empresa para resolver, que ele era ele e que Hinata era ela. Tudo sumia e ele fechava os olhos para ouvir o som delicado dos pés dela sobre a madeira, gostava de olhar para os grandes espelhos e ver sua cara de idiota ao notar que o corpo dela se encaixava tão bem ao seu. Sorria para seu reflexo e afundava o rosto nos cabelos curtos da sua instrutora.

A música mudou novamente. Eles continuaram dançando como estavam.

"Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" era a perguntava que ficava vagando pela mente de Hinata. Talvez fora quando ela passara a chamá-lo de Sasuke. Talvez fora quando ela desmaiara no Tony's. Talvez fora quando ele entrara por aquela porta já dizendo não saber dançar. É, ela achava que fora daquela vez.

O entrecorte da fala dela, era ali que estava o mistério que ele tanto queria descobrir. Última dança. Por quê? Ela era tão jovem e sempre parecia tão viva, tão brilhante, porque parar de dançar? Ele queria poder senti-la de novo, senti-la próxima como quando dançaram aqueles ritmos latinos, senti-la fazendo parte dele. Não era tão simples assim. A música parou e outra valsa começou, mas dessa vez Hinata se afastou, um sorriso leve no rosto indicando que agora eles realmente tinham que praticar. Sasuke continuou sério como sempre e deu-lhe o espaço necessário e começou a guiar. Passos para um lado, para outro, os pés sempre encontrando o caminho certo, um rodopio, dois.

Eles não ouviram a batida na porta nem quando ela foi aberta de maneira tão lenta que não emitiu nenhum ruído pelas dobradiças. Hanabi colocou a cabeça para dentro observando-os continuar a dança, um sorriso enorme nos lábios e um pesar por ter que interromper aquele espetáculo. Era estranho como eles pareciam flutuar completando os passos um do outro.

Sasuke Uchiha guiava e Hinata Hyuuga confiava nele.

A valsa entrava por seus ouvidos como uma flauta mágica de um encantador de serpentes trazendo-os para mais perto um do outro. Hinata podia sentir a proximidade entre seus narizes, mesmo eles ainda não tendo se tocado e Sasuke contava as pequeninas rachaduras nos lábios pálidos de Hinata que ela às vezes molhava com a língua. Ela fez isso mais uma vez antes dele roçar seus lábios secos nos dela, delicadamente. Mais um tremor passou pelo corpo de Hinata, milhares de vezes ampliado, e mesmo sabendo que era errado e que não deveria, a corrente que os atara não dava sinais de que iria soltar.

- Nee-chan? - chamou a caçula e Hinata abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava de tê-los fechados. Interrompeu a dança e largou o moreno bruscamente - Desculpe interromper - o riso de Hanabi era maroto.

- Na-não, Hanabi - Hinata passou a mão pela franja colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, o sol quase posto escondia um pouco seu rubor, e andou rapidamente até a irmã. Sasuke parecia indiferente, um pouco aborrecido, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos - O que é?

- A decoradora do salão está aqui, ela precisa falar com você um instante.

- Agora?

- Agora - Hanabi abriu um pouco mais a porta para dar passagem a Hinata.

- Ah, Sasuke - ela chamou meio aliviada por poder ficar longe dele uns segundos - Eu... Preciso resolver uma co-coisa, pode me dar um instante?

Ele concordou com um aceno. As duas Hyuugas se retiraram, mas a porta não se fechou. Neji Hyuuga entrou por ela sem dizer nada, nem sequer encarava Sasuke. Os praticantes de ioga se cumprimentavam no portão e iam embora e alguns garotos com roupas largas chegavam para a aula de hip hop.

- Hyuuga? - chamou Sasuke e Neji se virou.

- O que é?

- O que Hinata tem? - ele foi direto, precisava saber.

- Você vai se casar em duas semanas, Uchiha - os olhos perolados encarando os inexpressivos ônix no mesmo tom - Você não tem nada haver com Hinata-sama.

- Pro inferno com meu casamento, Hyuuga - rebateu o moreno Uchiha - Diga logo, porque Hinata está tão obstinada em me ensinar a dançar?

Neji não respondeu, sustentou o olhar de Sasuke não sabendo direito porque a preocupação dele o incomodava e o reconfortava. Fora sempre ele quem cuidara de Hinata, era difícil ver outra pessoa tão ou mais possessiva para com ela. Especialmente uma pessoa que Neji sabia poder machucá-la por que iria se casar em apenas duas semanas.

- Ela me disse alguma coisa sobre a apresentação de formatura ser sua última dança - o tom de Sasuke não era mais agressivo, era triste - O que ela quer dizer?

Era difícil para Neji falar, mas ele o fez:

- Hinata-sama tem uma doença nos ossos, eles estão definhando e é provável que ela termine em uma cadeira de rodas - ele não encarava Sasuke e não viu a expressão do moreno Uchiha. Não era espanto, nem pena - Ela vai ter que parar de dançar.

- E se ela não parar?

- Ela não tem escolha.

- E se ela não parar? - repetiu com mais veemência.

- Ela só estará encurtando ainda mais sua vida.

Neji se dirigiu a porta, já fizera seu trabalho, só faltava uma coisa. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e disse sem se virar:

- Não lhe dê esperanças para depois quebrar seu coração - saiu deixando as palavras no ar - Ela já está perdendo muita coisa que ama.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Gente, recentemente uma amiga minha disse que as minhas fics não estão tendo toda a emoção e as borboletinhas no estômago como costumavam ter e, depois de reler algumas fics, tive que concordar com ela, então eu procurei escrever esse capítulo com todo o meu coração, especialmente por estarmos entrando na reta final. Acho que não teremos mais muitos capítulos de Entre no Ritmo, mas já tenho que projeto novo para postagem de férias. **

**Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram review e também aos que leram, mas não mandaram, todos são importantes, muito obrigada. Obrigada pelas críticas, sempre ajudam a crescer.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Persephone Spencer, Nylleve Cullen, Gabihh-chan, Senhorita Dream, Diny, Tia-Lulu, zal-chann, Deby20, Mikain-chan, Pink Ringo, BelaRaven, Schne Hissi, Hanari, Linda Neko _e _Haruno-Sakura19._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim! n.n**


	7. Inalcanzable

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VI - Inalcanzable**

- Uma fratura simples, é só engessar e mandar pra casa - disse Sakura quando um enfermeiro veio lhe mostrar uma radiografia de uma perna. Ela estava no hospital, às coisas estavam bem corridas. Pescou o celular de um dos bolsos do jaleco - Sim?

- Sakura Haruno?

- Eu mesma.

- Aqui é do Buffet - ela parou e encostou-se em uma parede. Havia se esquecido de uma coisa - A senhorita esqueceu-se de nos dizer como ficará o enfeite das mesas, a floricultura não nos ligou.

- Sim, me desculpe. Eu estou com muito trabalho e realmente esqueci, me desculpe.

- Não tem problema, senhorita.

- Eu vou ligar pra floricultura agora mesmo, eles vão saber explicar como tem que ficar os enfeites.

- Perfeitamente, senhorita - Sakura simpatizara com a voz macia da moça do outro lado da linha, então sorriu desencostando-se da parede fria do hospital - Desculpe o incomodo.

- Desculpe por me esquecer.

E desligou o celular correndo para pegar o elevador. Precisava tomar uma grande xícara de café para se manter acordada para o resto daquele plantão. No elevador ela ouviu o seu nome ser chamado pelos milhares de caixinhas de som espalhadas pelo hospital.

_"Doutora Haruno, favor comparecer a cirurgia imediatamente. Doutora Haruno, favor comparecer a cirurgia imediatamente"._

- Droga de dia - resmungou apertando o número 5 do elevador.

Ao sair encontrou Ino. A loira era instrumentalista no Hospital Geral e estava se lavando para entrar na sala de cirurgia. Sakura se aproximou e começou a prender os cabelos para depois se lavar.

- O que nós temos?

- Acidente de carro, homem, entre 25 e 30 anos, hemorragia interna na região frontal.

Sakura terminou os preparativos e entrou na sala. Logo vieram colocar-lhe o avental azul, as luvas plásticas e a máscara cirúrgica descartável. Ela aproximou-se da cama, o eletrocardiograma apitando fracos batimentos, as linhas subindo e descendo no seu ziguezague verde.

- Pressão arterial caindo - disse alguém.

- Muito bem, anestesia? - mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Sakura paralisou. Ali na sua frente estava Kakashi Hatake, um grande amigo de Sasuke e seu professor na universidade. Sentiu seu coração ficar incrivelmente pesado até parar. Todos os seus conhecimentos de medicina pareceram evaporar e Sakura sentiu uma vertigem terrível.

- Dra. Haruno, a senhorita está bem?

- Si-sim, eu... Estou bem - mas ela não estava assim tão bem. Olhou para a face de Kakashi, aquela não era a primeira vez que a via, mas era como se lembrava perfeitamente. Os lábios finos, o queixo másculo com algumas pontinhas de uma barba por fazer, a fina cicatriz por cima do olho esquerdo.

Seu coração voltou aos batimentos normais, tinha que salvar aquela vida.

Aquele era o único homem que não podia se permitir perder.

Sua mão tremia intensamente quando pegou o bisturi, mas lembrou-se das palavras do homem a sua frente e repetiu-as baixinho para si mesma:

- Quando estiver tremendo em uma cirurgia - respirou fundo - Procure se acalmar e sempre mire um pouco para a direita do lugar que realmente deseja cortar.

* * *

_- Naruto - chamou Gaara ao seu lado no bar. Era uma noite de sexta-feira em que Ino estava de plantão e o ruivo podia ter um tempo para sair com os amigos. No caso, Naruto, pois Sasuke estava mais uma vez em uma de suas aulas de dança._

_- O que foi? - perguntou o loiro enquanto afrouxava a gravata. Tinham acabado de chegar ao bar de sempre._

_- Sasuke. Você não acha que ele está estranho?_

_- Estranho como?_

_- Não sei - o ruivo pegou o copo e ficou observando um de seus olhos refletindo - Ele nunca foi muito de falar, mas agora parece mais fechado que nunca, especialmente quando Sakura está junto._

_Naruto nada respondeu, apenas esperou o barman vir até ele e pediu qualquer coisa e uma porção de amendoins. Os amendoins chegaram e enfiou uma porção na boca. Gaara deixara de olhar o seu reflexo no copo e olhou Naruto:_

_- Desde o dia do Tony's - assim que ele falou isso Naruto cuspiu os últimos amendoins que tinha na boca. Deu alguns socos no próprio peito para desafogar._

_- Co-como assim?_

_- Aquela garota que desmaiou quando estava dançando com ele - o Sabaku estava surpreso com a reação de Naruto, agora sim sabia que alguma coisa estava errada definitivamente - Parecia que eles já se conheciam._

_- Bo-bom, eu..._

_- Você não esperava que eu fosse cair naquela que vocês faziam ioga juntos, não é? - o rapaz riscou um sorriso debochado. Era o que Naruto temia, sabia que Gaara deveria ter percebido alguma coisa - Vamos, fala logo._

_Naruto baixou os olhos azuis para o copo com o líquido dourado sem saber o que fazer. Gaara era amigo dele e de Sasuke e talvez pudesse ajudar, mas será que seria certo? E se ele dissesse alguma coisa a Ino que depois diria a Sakura e esta ficaria magoada? Naruto gostava muito da médica Haruno, tanto que queria vê-la feliz, mesmo que esse alguém que a fizesse feliz fosse Sasuke e não ele. _

_Fitou os olhos verdes muito claros do amigo ao seu lado ainda ponderando a questão._

_- É a instrutora de dança dele._

_- Das aulas de valsa? Mas não era um tal de Gai?_

_- Era, mas ele fez uma cirurgia e ficou sendo a Hinata._

_Gaara no Sabaku não falou mais nada, o mesmo se deve a Naruto Uzumaki. Os dois pegaram os seus copos com a mesma substância dourada e viraram ao mesmo tempo soltando um suspiro logo depois._

_- Vai contar a Ino?_

_- Pra quê? Pra ela ir deixar escapar e fazer o coração de Sakura em pedaços?_

_- Desde quando você ficou tão sentimental, Gaara?_

_- São aqueles malditos filmes._

_Ficaram falando uns minutos sobre os filmes melosos de romance que ele era obrigado a assistir com Ino e de como Naruto era sortudo por ainda não ter namorada, apesar dos muitos pedidos de várias mulheres diferentes para ficar com o loiro. Somente naquela noite já havia recebido dois guardanapos de papel com uma marca de batom vermelho e algum número de telefone._

_- Será que Sasuke... - ele começou incerto. Falar sobre aquilo com Gaara era um pouco incômodo, ele era tão sério - ...Será que ele está gostando da Hinata?_

_- Ele não falta a nenhuma aula - as imagens da noite no restaurante grego voltaram à mente de Gaara e podia rever a face preocupada de Sasuke através dos espelhos atrás do balcão - Algo especial deve ser._

_Naruto começou a gargalhar, não conseguiu se conter depois de ouvir Gaara falando sobre sentimentos tão seriamente._

O Uzumaki estava sentado no mesmo bar daquela noite, na mesma banqueta em frente ao balcão com os espelhos ao fundo. Também pedira a porção de amendoins e a mesma bebida dourada. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena, mas depois ficou pensativo e o azul dos seus olhos escureceu um pouco. No dia seguinte seria o enlace de Sasuke e Sakura. O Uchiha não desmanchara com a médica para ficar com a dançarina, mas Naruto concordava com Gaara quando ele dizia que Sasuke estava estranho.

Quando Sakura estava por perto ele ficava mais sério e frio que de costume, mas quando estavam somente os três falando sobre coisas que homens adultos normalmente falam ele era mais aberto, falando, deixando de ter as sobrancelhas franzidas e até sorrindo mais. Alguma coisa estava diferente e o loiro podia ver claramente que não era por influência da rósea.

"Só espero que você não a machuque, Sasuke" ele virou o líquido e assim que olhou pra frente viu os olhos verde-água de Gaara vindo até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ino está de plantão?

- Vamos beber.

- É, Ino está de plantão.

* * *

As luzes do salão de instrução de valsa foram acesas. Hinata e Sasuke ainda estavam lá, dançando sem parar, aproveitando cada segundo juntos que ainda possuíam. Naquele dia Sasuke não ficara observando os praticantes de ioga no gramado a meia luz do pôr-do-sol, ficara somente admirando como aquelas cores se misturavam com o tom perolado do olhar dela.

Hinata não o dispensara, nem fizera menção de parar de dançar. Ignorava a dor latejante de suas pernas. O céu já estava completamente escuro, passara da hora de Sasuke ir embora, mas eles ainda estavam lá, dançando e dançando e dançando. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke pela última vez. Aquele era o desfecho final da última valsa daquele CD.

O Uchiha sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços. Não queria soltá-la, não queria ir embora e não voltar mais aquele lugar, o que, provavelmente, era o que iria acontecer. Passou as mãos pelas costas desnudas de Hinata sentindo a maciez daquela pele de seda. As pontas de seus dedos estavam frios contra a pele sempre morna dela. Ele também sentia seus lábios frios, até sua respiração estava fria.

A música foi terminando e a morena desencostou de Sasuke. Olhou profundamente por vários instantes incontáveis. Era difícil desviar seus olhos do dele, tão difícil que doía. Ele olhava-a querendo que ela entendesse que aquilo também era difícil pra ele, que tudo aquilo fora mais que simples aulas de dança, que cada vez que ele entrava por aquela porta era como se um raio de sol invadisse seu peito e o fizesse respirar tranquilamente por ela simplesmente estar ali, mais uma vez com ele. Toda vez que Hinata olhava-o e piscava era como se ele estivesse observando um par de estrelas muito próximas a si, pois se você olhar atentamente para uma única estrela brilhante no céu poderá perceber como ela pisca levemente, como se ocorressem explosões constantes com ela a milhares e milhares de anos-luz de distância.

Todas as vezes que Hinata Hyuuga piscava, Sasuke Uchiha sentia uma explosão dentro de si. Ele não percebera antes, pois era uma explosão suave, mas estava lá. Ela piscou mais uma vez e tinha um ar triste nos olhos quando os abriu novamente. Nenhum dos dois queria se despedir embora ambos sabiam ser necessário.

- Eu amo dançar, Sasuke - ela encarou-o sorrindo abertamente, mas seus olhos claros estavam transbordando de lágrimas e de tristeza - Mas você será meu último aluno.

- Hinata... - antes que pudesse ou quisesse impedir seus braços a envolveram completamente enquanto as lágrimas salgadas molhavam sua camisa.

Ele não sabia o porquê dela estar dizendo-lhe isso ao invés de um curto e dilacerante adeus, aquilo só iria piorar as coisas ainda mais, torná-las mais dolorosas, mas para Hinata era como se fosse necessário fazê-lo. Ela estava perdendo a dança e o que Sasuke estava fazendo? Tornando as coisas ainda mais difíceis pra ela. Dando-lhe esperanças inconscientemente ia lentamente arrancando-lhe pedaços de seu coração como se eles fossem pedaços de um quebra-cabeça. Ele queria tanto arranjar um jeito de amenizar sua dor.

Enquanto Hinata sentia-o junto a si tentava convencer-se fa soltá-lo, tentava conversar consigo mesma para que no momento em que ele se afastasse e saísse por aquela porta não fosse tão mórbido quanto ela acreditava que iria ser. Chorava de encontro ao seu peito por ser uma fraca que teria que abandonar a dança, por ser uma idiota apaixonando-se por uma pessoa que era inalcançável, por ele ter que ir, ir para os braços de uma mulher muito melhor que ela. Soltou-lhe a camisa branca e fechou a mão pequenina em punho sem se afastar e começou a socar-lhe o peitoral firme sabendo que não o estava machucando. Não queria isso, machucá-lo, só queria fazê-lo perceber que ela estava ali, ao alcance dele, que era somente estender a mão. E que, depois de fazê-lo, por favor, não a soltasse mais!

Ele não lhe estendeu a mão e ambos sentiram o frio atingir-lhes quando Hinata parou se socá-lo e recuou. Enquanto eles estavam se tocando parecia que suas peles ardiam deliciosamente aquele contado. Ela tinha as duas mãos sobre o peito tentando suprimir a dor física de suas pernas e a dor emocional de seu coração. A dor de seu coração era ainda mais intensa, muito mais que a dor de sua doença. Não importava o que as pessoas diziam, que o tempo cura todas as feridas. Não cura, só as afasta e às vezes as enterra. Elas ainda continuam lá e quase sempre conseguem escavar para encontrar a luz e doer novamente.

- Sasuke - Hinata interrompeu o silêncio. Sua voz melodiosa tocava uma música triste com notas únicas. Uma música daquelas que, mesmo não tendo nada a ver com a sua situação, te deixam com aquela vontade de chorar.

- Sim? - o ar estava sumindo. Era isso que ele sentia, que todo o ar da sala de repente não existia e ele não conseguia trazer nenhum resquício para dentro de seus pulmões. Ele só conseguia fitá-la, continuar prendendo a respiração e esperar pelo que quer que fosse que ela tinha a dizer-lhe, apesar de ele já saber do que se tratava.

- Nós... Temos que ir.

- Por quê?

"Não!" alguma coisa gritou dentro da moça fazendo-a fechar os olhos "Não dificulte as coisas!".

- Porque temos.

Ele aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe os ombros calmamente, com as duas mãos envolvendo-os completamente. Levou as costas da mão direita à face dela roçando-lhe na pele alva. Sussurrou-lhe que eles não tinham que ir que podiam simplesmente ficar juntos ali. Que ele iria ficar com ela.

Não, ele não fez isso. Mas era o que ela sonhava que ele fizesse e o que ele queria fazer.

- Então é isso? - ela afirmou com a cabeça sem coragem de encará-lo. Sua voz era fria e doía-lhe dizer, mas era melhor ser o mais ríspido possível, machucá-la para não machucá-la - Nenhum último conselho, instrutora?

Ela negou com a cabeça novamente e, sem que Sasuke percebesse, deixou escapar um risinho miúdo. Sua franja escondia seus olhos marejados, mas com o brilho de felicidade e angústia. Ele estava indo embora, mas a coisa da qual ela mais se lembraria era de como ele conseguia mudar fácil e rapidamente o seu estado de humor. Era fascinante observá-lo num momento totalmente calmo e concentrado enquanto no outro estava querendo enforcar o primeiro idiota que aparecesse.

Ele deu um passo à frente, na direção dela, mas desistiu da idéia e mudou de rota, indo até a porta dupla de madeira por qual nunca mais iria passar. Deslizou a mão pela maciez da madeira bem talhada até chegar ao choque frio do metal da maçaneta. Queria prolongar aquilo. Girou lentamente a abriu a porta.

- Meus... - a voz melódica o arrepiou. Pensar agora que não mais a ouviria - ...Parabéns.

- Obrigado - terminou de abrir a porta. Aquele encorajamento por parte dela foi como quando você toma algo gelado muito rápido e vem aquela dor de cabeça instantânea - Boa sorte amanhã.

- Sim, obrigada.

* * *

"- Não, rosas amarelas você dá para sua avó doente no hospital... Para uma mulher, orquídeas".

- Orquídeas? - disseram Neji e Tenten em uníssono. O rapaz pegou um punhado de pipoca da vasilha sobre o colo da esposa e tacou na televisão querendo acertar o cara do filme que tinha dito tal coisa.

- Esse cara não sabe nada sobre mulheres.

- E você sabe, Neji?

- Você teria se casado comigo se eu não soubesse? - ele deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor o que fez Tenten se aproximar e beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Tinha se apaixonado por Neji e aquele jeito meio sério meio arrogante e super protetor de ser - Eu te conquistei foi com lírios laranja.

- E eu ainda fico curiosa em saber como você acertou.

Ele somente deu-lhe o seu sorriso misterioso com uma piscadela dos olhos perolados. Ela sentou-se direito no sofá e tacou-lhe uma almofada que acertou o abajur atrás dele.

- Isso, destrói a casa - ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Se você não tivesse desviado, eu não teria quebrado nada.

Ele não conseguiu rebater, o celular tocou e Neji correu ao quarto onde o tinha deixado carregando. Ainda com o fio do carregador preso ao celular, Neji o levou a orelha assim que reconheceu o número:

- Sim, Hiashi-sama?

- Neji, o recital de formatura da Hinata... - ele fez uma pausa como se não soubesse como continuar.

- É amanhã à noite, Hiashi-sama.

- Sim, eu... Quero dizer, você e sua esposa vão?

- Sim, senhor. Hanabi também, já que trabalha na Academia - se a inteligência de Neji não o estivesse enganando, Hiashi Hyuuga estaria interessado em um recital de sua primogênita? Ele nunca se importou com isso, nunca fora a nenhuma das outras apresentações.

- Eu imaginei - mais uma pausa - Eu só... Eu...

- Hiashi-sama? - será que ele estaria querendo ir só para ver a filha em sua última dança?

- Sim?

- Eu comprei um ingresso extra, gostaria de ir?

O telefone ficou mudo, mas Neji sabia que a linha não tinha caído nem qualquer coisa assim. Ele podia ouvir a respiração de seu tio do outro lado da linha.

- Eu... Adoraria ir.

* * *

E ele saiu.

A porta foi se fechando lentamente e, quando ela bateu, Hinata caiu sobre os joelhos abraçando o próprio corpo, caindo lágrimas silenciosas por suas bochechas e um sorriso lindo riscado em seus lábios doces. Olhou para si mesma através dos grandes espelhos na parede e sentiu-se patética. Era por isso que Sasuke não ficaria com ela. Ele casar-se-ia com uma mulher forte, independente e decidida, tudo de que ele necessitava para apoiá-lo na vida futura. O que ela seria para ele? Apenas um peso.

Já no corredor Sasuke se afastava a passos largos. Tinha que sair logo daquele lugar, de todas aquelas coisas que o faziam se lembrar dela, daquele cheiro de madeira que estava impregnado em tudo e que ele sempre sentia quando eles dançavam valsa. Tinha que passar logo por Hanabi e ouvi-la dizer pela última vez o costumeiro "Até amanhã, Uchiha-san", mas que dessa vez seria algo como "Adeus, Uchiha-san". Neji não estava lá, recostado ao balcão, raramente Neji estava, somente quando Hinata tinha um consulta.

E ele passou pelo balcão:

- Uchiha-san! - chamou Hanabi, ele não parou, então a menina gritou - Adeus!

Ele caminhou pelas pedras amarelas e chegou ao portão grande de ferro pintado de cinza. Virou-se e olhou para a sala, mas ela já estava completamente às escuras. Algumas bailarinas passaram por ele rindo e indo em direção a estação de metrô. Ele as seguiu com os olhos quase podendo ver uma Hinata de anos atrás entre elas, talvez rindo e se divertindo daquele mesmo modo. Balançou a cabeça negando a si mesmo.

"Não, Hinata não ficaria entre elas" e a sua mente veio à imagem de uma garota magricela, um pouco baixinha e com cabelos negro-azulados preso em um coque feito as pressas deixando fios soltos por sua nuca e têmporas, um colã negro e uma meia calça branca. As sapatilhas brancas de ponta estariam sujas e meio gastas e ela estaria indo para casa sozinha, as sapatilhas pendendo da mochila e um suéter sobre o colã. Aquela sim era a imagem de Hinata.

Ele ainda olhou para a Academia de Dança Soleil com várias de suas janelas iluminadas, os sons de músicas variadas abafadas pelas paredes, pela madeira cheirosa e pelos seus vários alunos. Era a última vez que veria aquele prédio. Deu-lhe as costas, entrou no seu carro e não olhou para trás.

* * *

Hinata estava em seu quarto, sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha em frente à cama abraçando as próprias pernas. Ela já havia chorado, não adiantava mais, então estava somente sentada ali, no escuro, a luz da rua entrando sorrateira pela janela para iluminar o que ela estava olhando sobre sua cama. O figurino do recital de formatura que seria daqui a algumas horas. Já passava da meia noite.

Era lindo. Branco, com cetim e fitas prateadas, com brilho e resplendor. Mas ela mesma tinha perdido o seu brilho natural. Sentia que não conseguiria fazer isso, mas tinha que fazer. A possibilidade de, no dia seguinte, encarar toda aquela gente como se fosse somente uma boneca programada para fazer aquilo havia sido descartada com a mesma rapidez que chegara a sua mente. Não seria justo para si dançar sua última dança com amargura, assim como seria ainda menos justo para as pessoas ali presentes assistirem a uma coisa sem emoção. Era ali que estava toda a graça da dança, transmitir a beleza que, por sua vez, transmite emoção.

Ela sabia, enquanto olhava para a vestimenta estendida na cama, que não conseguiria dormir muito bem naquela cama, especialmente com todas as fotos de seus momentos felizes grudadas ao teto. Ela não estava se sentindo bem para isso, então soltou as pernas, pegou uma coberta no armário e seu travesseiro e foi se deitar no sofá da sala, grande e espaçoso. Não demorou muito para que sua gata Suika voltasse de sua voltinha noturna e se ajeitasse com ela sob as cobertas.

- Nós não dissemos adeus, Suika - a gata miou quando ela tocou-lhe atrás das orelhas pontiagudas - Nem ele e nem eu.

Ela sentiu como se uma bola de tênis estivesse querendo sair pela sua boca, mas ela a engoliu de volta. Não se permitira chorar novamente. Nem pela dança. Nem por Sasuke. Ela virou-se de barriga para cima e Suika resmungou e colocou a cabeça sobre seu ventre enquanto o resto do seu corpo gorducho ficava entre Hinata e o sofá. A morena sorriu para a sua fiel companheira.

- Vamos seguir a vida - ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos - Até onde der.

Aquele quarto era branco demais e um pouco escuro. Foi o primeiro pensamento que ele teve ao encarar o teto. Ele pode ouvir os aparelhos com aquele apitar irritante e, ao se mover um pouquinho, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito e a agulha do soro em seu braço. Seguiu a linha do soro, ainda estava pela metade. Ele tinha uma máscara para ajudá-lo a respirar. Sentia-se um pouco sonolento, mas sabia ser por causa da anestesia e também sentia fome. Muita fome.

Olhou para os lados. Para além das venezianas brancas do quarto dava para ver o hospital movimentando-se, os enfermeiros passando por aqui e por ali, várias pessoas doentes de várias maneiras e os médicos, sempre o mais apressados. Olhou para os lados de sua cama, desapontado, ninguém ainda ficara sabendo do seu acidente para lhe mandar algum buquê de flores ou uma cesta de café da manhã?

- Então já acordou? - ele conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para a única poltrona presente no quarto para ver Sakura. Ela não estava mais com o jaleco, estava com suas roupas normais. Seu plantão havia terminado fazia uma hora, mas ela continuava ali, trazia um casaco no colo e as pernas estavam estendidas por cima de um dos braços da poltrona branca enquanto apoiava suas costas no outro braço.

- Em que ano eu estou? - ele retirou por um segundo a máscara de oxigênio de seu rosto para poder falar.

- Você só dormiu por algumas horas - ela levantou e deixou o casaco na poltrona. Aproximou-se e, abrindo mais ainda suas pálpebras, focou em seus olhos a luz de uma pequena lanterna - A cirurgia foi um sucesso.

- Eu te ensinei muito bem - ele disse isso em um tom malicioso.

Ela sorriu-lhe, abaixou a cabeça e fungou enquanto lhe dava as costas para voltar a se aproximar da poltrona.

- Você não deveria estar em casa, descansando para o seu casamento? - ele sabia que naquele estado estava fora de cogitação ir, mas não precisava falar nada.

- É, acho que eu deveria, sim - ele pegou o casaco - Só queria te ver acordar... Ver se você estava bem.

Quando ela o encarou ele pôde ver o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos esmeraldinos. Satisfação por ele simplesmente estar vivo. E pensou que teria sido melhor se ele tivesse morrido naquele acidente, não estaria provocando em Sakura aquela incerteza que via acontecer em seu coração através de seus olhos.

- Eu estou ótimo, Sakura. Mas e você, está bem?

- Estou - sua voz tinha certeza.

- Então você deveria estar mais feliz - sorriu-lhe encorajando. Ela já tinha chegado à porta e estava preparada para sair.

- Eu estou feliz - ela também lhe sorriu e Kakashi sabia que aquele sorriso de felicidade era por ele estar vivo.

- Hoje é o dia do seu casamento.

- É, hoje é o dia - o seu tom ao dizer isso era melancólico. Ela sorriu-lhe fracamente uma última vez e saiu. A porta se fechou com um "click" deixando Kakashi apenas com o som dos aparelhos de monitoramento.

"Por favor, não faça nada impensado" ele rogou.

Mas o que Sakura iria fazer não era impensado. Enquanto ele dormia por efeito dos entorpecentes, ela havia pensado muito.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Último capítulo de "Entre no Ritmo", que triste! Foram tantas emoções! Eu espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todos e também espero que ninguém me apedreje! E antes que alguém pense em me matar por terminar a história sem contar o que a Sakura vai fazer, sem contar sobre o recital da Hinata e tudo o mais, esperem pelo Epílogo que virá em breve!  
E leiam "Pela Sacada ao Lado", aquela fic promete!**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic e me mandaram review ou elogios e críticas pelo MSN, foram muito importantes para o crescimento tanto meu como autora, quanto da fic em si e das futuras fics. Espero não estar enjoando todo mundo com esse batalhão de fics Sasu/Hinas!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo a quem leu, mandou review, não mandou review e qualquer outra possibilidade, muito obrigada!**

**A música da vez é "Inalcanzable" do RBD. Eu não sou muito fã da banda, mas a letra da música se encaixa um pouco com a situação.**

AGRADECIMENTOS:

_Mrs. Loockers, Mikain-chan, Nylleve Cullen, Psycho Itachi, Persephone Spencer, BelaRaven, Uchiha Hina, Deby20, Haruno-Sakura19, Huki, abclima-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii, zal-chann, Hanari, Tia-Lulu, Mayza, Diny x), Gabihh-chan, Pink Ringo_ e _Toph-baka._

**Gente, me desculpa se os capítulos pequenos e as atualizações demoram, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar isso com capítulos mais satisfatórios e/ou com atualizações mais breves e me desculpem também não ter as respostas individuais as reviews, mas como eu sou tagarela ia ter mais respostas individuais a reviews do que fic!**

**Época de correções para Tilim, então se alguém tiver críticas ou sugestões, podem apertar o "Go!" Que eu não mordo!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**

**Até o Epílogo!**


	8. Quiero Decirte Que Te Amo

**ENTRE NO RITMO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Epílogo**

_"Quiero Decirte Que Te Amo"_

Eles não quiseram um casamento convencional japonês. Aliás, Sakura não quis. O seu casamento iria ser no saguão de um hotel lindíssimo no centro da cidade. Tinha fileiras de bancos de madeira lotados de convidados, entre eles amigos dos noivos, sócios da empresa de Sasuke, médicos amigos de Sakura, familiares. Entre os bancos estavam depostos arranjos belíssimos de lírios brancos e rosas. No altar tinha um arco de madeira enfeitado com mais flores.

Um quarteto de cordas em um dos lados, o padre estava esperando atrás de um púlpito de madeira no altar. Eles tocavam uma música alegre. Do salão ao lado, para dar água na boca dos convidados, vinha o cheiro do delicioso banquete que seria servido na festa após o casamento. Festa essa em que Sakura e Sasuke iriam dançar a tão esperava valsa dos noivos. Lá fora a noite estava caindo, era hora de começar o casamento.

As damas de honra esperavam na porta com seus belos vestidos esverdeados e Naruto, Temari, Gaara e Ino estavam sentindo-se incomodados no altar esperando por Sasuke e por Sakura. Eles estavam um tanto atrasados já. Naruto estava pegando o celular o bolso enquanto levava a mão à garganta para afrouxar inutilmente seu colarinho sufocante, mas mais uma vez foi a voz da secretária eletrônica que chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Gaara - ele sussurrou - Quais as chances de Sasuke não vir?

- Acredito que muito altas.

- Droga!

Ele também sabia dessas altas chances, mas ainda tinha uma esperança vaga de que o moreno cumprisse sua palavra e não deixasse o coração de Sakura despedaçado. Cerrou o punho decidido a esperar mais cinco minutos, se ele não aparecesse iria ele mesmo achá-lo. O rapaz desceu do pequeno altar e foi andando entre as duas fileiras de bancos apinhados de convidados impacientes e tagarelas até a entrada. Parou na porta entre o pequeno tumulto das damas de honra e levou novamente a mão ao colarinho.

- Sakura... - havia uma limusine estacionada na entrada do hotel. Uma limusine branca que supostamente deveria buscar a médica em casa e trazê-la até a cerimônia. A porta estava aberta e ela tinha os pés para fora enfiados nas sandálias prateadas. As barras do vestido tinham um bordado lindo de pequenas flores rosadas e detalhes verdes para os caules e folhas.

Naruto esticou-se um pouco para ver a face de Sakura, mas seu braço foi puxado bruscamente fazendo-o retornar para dentro da igreja. Ele olhou para o lado para ver Sasuke vestido com o terno preto do casamento, os cabelos arrepiados como sempre, um perfume masculino muito bom e a face impassível, nem demonstrando irritação ou felicidade. Apenas sério.

- Você demorou, seu idiota!

- Não enche, Naruto.

- Onde você estava?

- Estava me arrumando - Naruto deu a conversa por encerrada. Eles haviam chegado ao altar em meio aos cochichos discretos - ou nem tão discretos assim - dos convidados falando da falta de consideração pelo Uchiha estar atrasado.

Nenhum dos padrinhos mais teve oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa, Sakura ia entrar a qualquer minuto e os convidados se levantaram. A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada pelo quarteto de cordas e a memória mais vívida que Sasuke tinha daquele casamento era o cheiro do banquete na sala ao lado. As damas de honra entraram despejando pétalas de flores pelo caminho. Logo após elas vieram um casal de crianças que ele não fazia idéia de quem eram carregando as alianças e de mãos dadas. Eles paravam de minuto a minuto para o fotografo fazer o seu trabalho. E então veio Sakura. Ela estava radiante com os curtos cabelos rosados puxados para trás e presos com a coroa. Ela deu alguns passos muito lentamente, mas Sasuke notou seus olhos vermelhos e a falta de seu sorriso. Ela vinha entrando sozinha, fora uma decisão dela mesma.

Sasuke ficou no centro da passarela, um tapete vermelho estendido por toda aquela extensão, agora salpicado de flores pisoteadas. Sakura estancou de um lado, ele do outro. Entre eles na passarela estava o vazio, as desculpas e o entendimento mútuo. Ela deixou as lágrimas silenciosas voltarem a escorrer do seu rosto e elas não abrandavam mesmo a médica tentando secá-las com as costas da mão enluvada. E, pela primeira vez desde que aquele pesadelo de casamento tinha começado, Sasuke se sentiu aliviado e deixou que o peso que esmagava o seu estômago fosse removido. Permitiu-se sorrir.

O Uchiha foi com passadas largas até o meio da passarela e Sakura completou o caminho, ainda chorando, mas rindo entre as lágrimas. Ela chegou, deixou o buque no chão e ele colocou suas mãos nas suas. Ela continuava rindo. Ele tirou o lenço do bolso da frente e estendeu-lhe a qual ela aceitou de muito bom grado. Os convidados soltavam suspiros e sorriam, mas o fotógrafo e os padrinhos não estavam entendendo mais nada. Não era isso que eles tinham combinado nos ensaios. Naruto e Gaara se entreolharam.

- Eu não posso fazer isso - eles disseram em uníssono e sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke Uchiha aproximou-se e beijou os lábios delicados de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Aquele quartinho onde ela estava, com suas paredes brancas com espelhos emoldurados por luzes, penteadeiras lotadas de maquiagem e glitter e araras com figurinos parecia abafado demais. Hinata olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Quase não se reconhecia quando colocava aqueles figurinos e aquelas maquiagens. Sua veste era apenas um top brilhante e uma saia rodada com fitas. Tinha mais fitas presas em seus braços e nos cabelos. Em sua face tinham feito uma maquiagem para que parecessem duas asas brancas de pássaro sobre seus olhos e um batom de glitter prateado. Ela estava brilhante.

- Hinata! - Kiba colocou a cabeça dentro do camarim. De inicío a Hyuuga pensou que era para avisar que a apresentação dela começaria em tantos minutos, mas ele não sorria, coisa que a deixou preocupada.

- Sim, Kiba?

- Tem alguém que quer falar com você.

A garota levantou-se da cadeira e colocou as duas mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo. O seu coração se aqueceu de repente e ela até se assustou com a sensação. Kiba abriu mais a porta afastando-se e deixando que o homem no terno negro ficasse visível. Ele tinha a face, como sempre, séria, mas naquela ocasião ele deixou escapar um sorriso. Um sorriso triste, um sorriso de desculpas.

- Pa-pai?

- Hinata - ele repetiu o nome dela saboreando cada letra enquanto Kiba fechava a porta e os deixava a sós.

- O que o... O senhor faz aqui? - o que tinha aquecido o coração de Hinata dissipou-se. Ela tinha, realmente, pensado que Sasuke voltara para ela. Mas aquela presença não era acolhedora como a dele, era amedrontadora e fazia aquela saleta abafada esfriar demais repentinamente.

- Eu vim com Neji - eu seu um passo em direção aos figurinos, não a encarava - Vim ver sua última apresentação em memória de sua mãe.

Quando ele se virou bruscamente para encará-la os frios olhos perolados estavam úmidos. Hinata assustou-se com a visão de seu pai tão frágil. Ele nunca se deixara ver frágil como estava agora, não pelas filhas, pelo menos.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas, Hinata.

- O que está...?

- Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso - ele estendeu a mão para interrompê-la - Desculpe por descarregar em você a dor da morte de sua mãe. Eu sei que se ela me visse agora iria ficar muito zangada pelo pai recluso que eu me tornei - ele riu tristemente com a lembrança - Sua mãe era uma mulher incrível e perdê-la tão repentinamente no parto de Hanabi mexeu muito comigo. E eu acabei descontando tudo em você.

Hinata aproximou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro largo do patriarca Hyuuga. Aquela altura seus olhos também estavam repletos de lágrimas e, provavelmente, teria que refazer sua maquiagem.

Sempre que Hinata Hyuuga estava na presença daquele homem ele não era um pai, era um educador, um disciplinador que queria que ela e Hanabi dessem o melhor de si em tudo o que fizessem e não ser boa nisso era uma desonra. Hiashi Hyuuga era o homem que não brincava com as filhas, ou lhes sorria, ou lhes pegava na mão quando doentes. Ele era o pai que ralhava por uma nota baixa, que ia na formatura da universidade, que pendurava o diploma na parede. Não era o pai que vinha em recitais de dança.

Mas ali estava ele, com os olhos marejados, querendo se redimir com a primogênita por um pecado que ela nem fazia idéia de que ele vinha cometendo e, muito menos, escondendo.

- Você é muito parecida com ela - ele não a encarava perdido em memórias - Mas o chefe do Clã não pode demonstrar fraquezas e foi o que fiz. E eu só queria criar vocês para serem fortes e não ficarem se lamentando a perda dela. Quando você quis dançar eu não suportei mais - a essa altura Hiashi já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas - Sua mãe foi a mais bela bailarina que eu já vi cruzar esse palco e eu a vejo em você sempre.

- Pai - Hinata o abraçou e o homem mais poderoso de todo o Clã Hyuuga deixou-se ser abraçado carinhosamente pela filha, desabafando, derramando prantos e colocando por terra suas defesas.

- Desculpe não vir a seus recitais, mas é muito doloroso reviver essas memórias.

- Está tudo bem, pai - a morena acariciou-lhe a costas deixando um sorriso brotar-lhe nos lábios - Está tudo bem.

* * *

- O que é que você está fazendo, seu idiota? - esbravejava a voz de Naruto ao telefone. Sasuke sorria como um bobo ao volante.

- O que os convidados acharam?

- Ficaram escandalizados! O que você esperava?

- Guie-os até o salão e faça a festa assim mesmo.

- O quê? Sakura está com você?

- Não, porque ela estaria comigo? - ele ainda continuava com o sorriso e os flashs dele e de Sakura correndo de mãos dadas para fora daquele lugar continuavam a vir pela sua mente. Na porta do hotel eles se separaram e cada um foi seguir com sua vida.

- Não sei, vocês saíram juntos, pensei que estavam fugindo - ouve-se uma pausa - Se liga, todas as mulheres estão pensando que vocês fugiram por amor!

O Uchiha gargalhou diante daquela frase.

Fugindo por amor!

Eles estavam mais era fugindo do amor.

- Naruto?

- O quê?

- Vá aproveitar o banquete e coma por mim.

- Você vai ficar bem, Sasuke?

- Eu te mando um postal.

Desligou o celular e tacou-o no banco do carona. Ainda estava sorrindo.

* * *

- Hinata? - Kiba colocou a cabeça para dentro do camarim de Hinata, ela tinha acabado de refazer a maquiagem destruída pelas lágrimas, mas agora o sorriso em seu rosto era mais radiante do que nunca - Você está pronta?

- Sim - ela levantou-se, checou as sapatilhas brancas ficando na ponta e foi até ele.

- Então vamos, é a sua deixa - ela segurou a porta aberta para ela que foi até uma das coxias.

- Tem... Muita gente? - ela perguntou torcendo as mãos.

- Tem. Muita! - ele sorriu-lhe mostrando os caninos. Estava vestido com terno, não com uma de suas roupas de tango. Kiba fora um dos professores que fizera a entrega dos certificados de conclusão de curso - Boa sorte!

Respirou fundo quando a música do último grupo terminava e as meninas começavam a entrar nas coxias sendo muito parabenizadas. Sua música começou a tocar e ela entrou na ponta. Quando começaram os rodopios ela tentou olhar para a platéia, saber se estava tão lotada quando Kiba lhe dissera, mas não conseguiu. Os holofotes jogavam seus jatos de luz diretamente em seu rosto e, como em todas as apresentações que fez, ela abençoou e amaldiçoou aquela luz. Abençoou por não ter que olhar para os rostos das várias pessoas que estavam ali e amaldiçoou por não poder ver seu pai, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten e... Ele. Não queria ficar pensando em Sasuke, seu coração ardia ao saber que aquela altura ele já estava casado. Não queria pensar em Sasuke, mas ainda tinham aquela vã esperança dos tolos.

Suas pernas estavam firmes aquele dia, apesar do cansaço do dia anterior e da noite mal dormida. Fechou os olhos enquanto executava a coreografia que ela mesma montara para aquela ocasião especial. Ouvia a música atenta sabendo em qual compasso deveria fazer o quê. E fazia. Com perfeição. E enquanto dançava pensava sempre nos momentos bons que tivera.

Seu pai pedindo-lhe desculpas.

Neji e Tenten a apoiando sempre.

A ajuda com o vestido que dera a Sakura, mesmo achando que a rósea não fora com a sua cara.

Quando conheceu Naruto.

E Sasuke... O que mais lhe vinha a mente, mesmo querendo evitar forma definitiva, era o moreno de olhos ônix. Vinha a imagem dele de olhos vendados, dele carregando aquele menino em seu sonho, de si mesma e ele dançando aquele ritmo latino e como era deliciosamente ardente o toque dele sobre sua pele. As pontas frias de seus dedos naquela mão grande e nos ombros largos, mas especialmente os raros sorrisos.

Sorriu e voltou a abrir os olhos, as imagens de qualquer coisa estavam desfocadas. Os holofotes ainda a cegavam e sua música estava chegando ao fim. Sentiu uma vertigem, mas se obrigou a continuar, tinha que terminar. Terminar aquela apresentação pelos seus alunos, por seu pai e por si mesma. Já fora um fracasso por tempo suficiente. Fez mais alguns passos e, infelizmente, não agüentou mais. Deixou-se sair da ponta ouvindo o baque de seu pé contra o assoalho. Seus olhos se semicerraram e tudo parecia mais escuro do que deveria, os holofotes já não a cegavam, mas sua única visão era o teto.

Da platéia, eles observavam aquela bela bailarina cair.

* * *

- Dra. Haruno, o que a senhora está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a recepcionista quando viu Sakura, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Não tenho tempo pra explicar, me dá meu crachá - a recepcionista entregou e viu Sakura correr até o elevador.

A médica entrou e apertou repetidas vezes o número do sétimo andar, andar dos pacientes em recuperação. Olhou-se no espelho do elevador para ver a si em um vestido de noiva arfando, sua coroa pendida para um lado enquanto fios do seu cabelo soltavam-se do penteado pela corrida e um sorriso enorme em seus lábios avermelhados de batom.

O elevador se abriu com um abafado barulhinho de sino e ela voltou a recolher as barras de seu vestido de noiva e disparar pelos corredores da ala de recuperação, rezando para que o supervisor do hospital não a visse naquele momento. Passou por um senhor sentado na cama com a perna engessada, um paciente que ela não conhecia, deveria ter sido atendido àquela tarde. Ele virou-se para ela, estendeu as duas mãos e sorriu-lhe banguela ao dizer:

- Ah, moça, tem que se casar comigo!

- É claro, senhor - ela disse isso sem parar de correr. Chegou a porta do quarto a qual já conhecia bem e entrou sem nem mesmo bater - Kakashi!

- Sakura? - ele olhou-a com os olhos arregalados. Já lhe haviam retirado a máscara de oxigênio - Não me diga que você abandonou Sasuke no altar?

- Não - ela ainda sorria enquanto se aproximava - Nós só abandonamos o altar.

- Eu não acredito que você... - ele não completou a frase, a voz de Sakura soou mais autoritária que a dele. Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso brilhante no rosto.

- Kakashi - ele se calou e ela se aproximou - Você é racional demais!

E selou os lábios dele com os seus. Estavam frios por ficar naquele quarto de hospital, enquanto os dela estavam quentes e macios como ele se lembrava. Fechou os olhos rendendo-se ao beijo e deixando que o que tivesse que ser, fosse. Fez Sakura sentar-se na cama deixando o beijo mais confortável e correspondeu-lhe. Ela sorriu no meio do beijo e separou-se dele.

- Ai! - soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir uma fisgava do peito - Quando você me operou, deve ter roubado meu coração.

A Haruno riu da cantada ridícula do ex-professor universitário, mas eles ouviram suspiros vindos da porta e, quando se viraram, viram uma pequena platéia de enfermeiros e pacientes parados ali apreciando a cena. A médica riu ainda mais.

* * *

"Droga!" foi o único pensamento que Hinata teve ao sentir-se cair com a turva visão do teto.

O baque não veio e, no lugar dele, aquele barulho de chuva que ela identificou como os aplausos da platéia. Reabriu os olhos, mas antes mesmo de fazê-la já sabia de quem pertencia àqueles braços fortes que a agarraram pela cintura. Conhecia aquela eletricidade passando por sua pele com aquele toque delicado e possessivo. E a platéia urrava com o belíssimo final, como se Sasuke devesse fazer aquilo desde o início. A Hyuuga fitou os pontos negros de seus olhos esperando sua visão de turvar. Continuava na mesma posição e platéia aplaudia, agora se levantando.

Quando sua visão estabilizou-se ela pôde vê-lo. Os olhos negros, os cabelos arrepiados, o terno negro e o sorriso malicioso e doce. Sorriu-lhe e apertou os braços que a seguravam sentindo os músculos por baixo do pano do paletó. Ele a levantou e abraçou-a tão forte como jamais abraçou alguém na vida. Sentia o seu cheiro de glitter misturado a algum leve perfume floral, enquanto Hinata sentia o mesmo cheiro de perfume deliciosamente másculo que Naruto sentiu. Os seus cabelos ainda estavam meio úmidos e ela adorava a sensação dessa frieza quando seus dedos se perderam por ali.

- Você não deveria estar aqui - ela disse tão emocionada que não gaguejava.

- Quem se importa? - ele perguntou e afastou-se dela. Olhou fundo em seus olhos admirando a cor branca levemente azulada deles - Eu amo você.

Hinata não respondeu. Não conseguia. Aquelas eram as três palavras que mais queria ouvir saindo da boca de Sasuke e ali estavam elas. Fungou alto e passou os braços por seu pescoço enterrando a cabeça na curva dali para logo depois deixar que ele lhe acariciasse a bochecha manchando seus dedos com glitter e tinta branca e a beijasse. Não se importou que seus lábios estavam cheios de batom artístico, não se importou de estarem no meio do palco no fim da apresentação dos formandos da Academia, não se importou de Hiashi Hyuuga estar na platéia com Hanabi urrando de alegria ao seu lado.

Apenas fez o que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Beijou-a para demonstrar que era ela e mais ninguém, que estava ali e era onde iria permanecer, com ela. Gostou da sensação das estrelas explodindo em seu interior, agora com mais intensidade. Segurou-lhe a cintura e pegou-a pelas pernas, ainda beijando-a. Separaram-se e ele sorriu-lhe de canto enquanto andava seguramente até a beirada do palco, sem parecer que estava fazendo esforço em carregar qualquer coisa, e curvou-se agradecendo ao público que bateu ainda mais palmas. Então ele saltou a pequena distância do palco até o chão e foi seguindo com Hinata em seus braços até a entrada no meio daquelas fileiras abarrotadas de gente. Os holofotes os seguiam.

- Sasuke, aonde nós vamos?

- Vamos fugir.

- Fugir? - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Fugir - ele disse na maior naturalidade enquanto andava pelos conhecidos corredores da Academia e deixava as palmas irem terminando no auditório - Quer fugir comigo?

- Com você eu faço qualquer coisa - ela disse corando para ele entender a duplicidade de sentido de suas palavras. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou andando pelo caminho de pedras amareladas até a entrada - Mas para aonde vamos?

- O que você prefere? - a instrutora não respondeu. Nunca fizera idéia de um lugar que gostaria de ir, pois nunca cogitara a opção de sair daquela cidade, quem dera aquele país - Vamos rodar o mundo.

Ela riu divertida com aquela opção e ele a colocou no banco do carona dando a volta no carro e sentando-se no banco do motorista. Assim que ele sentou Hinata o beijou novamente demorado, calmo, apreciando o contato e como os lábios dele ficavam encantadores cheios daquele glitter prateado. Colou sua testa com a dele sentindo a eletricidade que sempre acontecia ao contato de sua pele e seu estômago querendo sair com a intensidade de seus olhos de ônix.

- Eu amo você também.

* * *

Quando Itachi chegou na empresa depois de uma viagem de negócios ficou sabendo do que acontecera no casamento de Sasuke e não estava nada satisfeito. A sua secretária anunciou que o irmão mais novo havia lhe deixado um bilhete sobre a mesa. Quase arrancou a porta ao passar por ela como um furacão. Pegou o papel e começou a passar os olhos pela letra fina e perfeitamente reta de Sasuke:

_"Querido Itachi,_

_Desculpe não me casar, como você queria. Quer dizer, que se dane. Eu consegui minha parte da herança mesmo sem ter que enlaçar matrimônio. Não com Sakura, pelo menos. Agradeço pelos anos que convivi com você, foi uma tortura._

_Até nunca,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S.: Já visitou Fiji?"._

Itachi tacou o bilhete no lixo e deixou que seus olhos castanhos passassem momentaneamente para a coloração vermelha de efeito do sol. Sorriu frente a ousadia de Sasuke. Havia o ensinado muito bem.

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Agora sim as coisas chegaram ao fim. O último capítulo ficou com bastantes coisas em aberto, mas espero que o Epílogo tenha agradado. Eu amo essa fic e é muito difícil para eu terminar ela, mas acho que já estava na hora. Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e que me apoiaram durante esse trabalho, muito obrigada.**

**Música da vez: "Quiero Decirte Que Te Amo", da Laura Paussini.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Mikain-chan:_Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e gostar tanto dela, me desculpe o final não ter sido como você esperava, sinceramente. Espero que o Epílogo tenha compensado e, infelizmente, Projeto Hyuuga vai demorar um pouquinho para ser postada. Obrigada pela review e os elogios. Beijos!

_Mrs. Loockers:_Foi mal, eu não queria te matar! xD Gostou do Epílogo? Espero que ele não tenha causado mais uma quase morte! Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

_Hanari:_Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic desde o começo, Hanari, e por gostar das minhas Sasu/Hinas, aliás, eles são perfeitos! E aí está o Epílogo, não acabou muito bem, não é? Mas espero que goste! Beijos!

_Persephone Spencer:_Você está exagerando! Chorar? Não chegou a tanto. Tomara que o Epílogo ao menos emocione. Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic. Beijos!

_Deby20:_Acabou-se o período de ansiedade e, por favor, não enfarta, eu não quero matar ninguém! Obrigada pela review e por todo o carinho dedicado a mim, Deby, foi muito importante. Beijos!

_Toph-baka:_Leitora nova, que emoção! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado das minhas fics, essa em especial que chegou ao fim. Obrigada pela review e, sinceramente, espero que esse Epílogo não tenha sido uma decepção! Beijos!

_Nylleve Cullen:_Oii. Nossa, obrigada por ser uma leitora super fiel, tem reviews suas em todos ou, pelo menos, quase todos os capítulos. Chorou no capítulo anterior como no fim da novela? Que bom! Diga-me o que achou desse Epílogo, se foi emocionante o bastante! Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos!

_Uchiha Mariana:_Será que, com esse Epílogo, eu consegui deixar o último capítulo mais decifrável!? Espero que sim e espero que tenha gostado da fic! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, mesmo. Beijos!

_Cla-Chan-K:_Que Nick interessante! E fico honrada por essa ser a primeira Sasu/Hina que você lê e desculpa, mesmo, o capítulo anterior não ter sido aquelas coisas, mas eu estou torcendo para que esse Epílogo compense. O que achou? Obrigada pela review e pela sinceridade. Beijos!

_Huki:_Ah! Desculpe acabar a fic, mas uma hora ela teria que chegar ao fim. Eu também não queria terminá-la ta rapidamente! Obrigada por me alertar do erro, já está concertado. Gostou do Epílogo? Opiniões sinceras, oks? Obrigada pelo carinho e pela review! Beijos!

**E é aqui que eu, com muito pesar, me despeço de leitores tão incríveis! Desculpem-me se essa fic não ficou a altura de seus padrões, mas vivendo e aprendendo e eu prometo melhorar!**

**Até outras histórias!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
